<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ramen by dohudohu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914665">Ramen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohudohu/pseuds/dohudohu'>dohudohu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, jeongsa - Freeform, reverse fake dating au, runner!jeongyeon, sana is really smart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohudohu/pseuds/dohudohu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yoo Jeongyeon finally gets The Girl but no one wants to believe it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i tried to make this as fun as possible but i am also very un-fun i think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, did you see that?” Jeongyeon rapidly taps on Nayeon’s and Chaeyoung’s shoulders to get their attention. Chaeyoung turns to where Jeongyeon is looking at from their shared table while Nayeon busies herself with her phone.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, she finally spares a glance towards Jeongyeon’s subject of attention. Momo also pauses to turn her head to the side and continues to munch on her lunch. They all stare at the retreating figure, whom Jeongyeon claims has waved and smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“See what?” Nayeon asks.</p><p> </p><p>“What the- she smiled at me! I told you guys, we’re dating!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung scoffs, “Yeah, and I’m dating Chou Tzuyu.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo nods in agreement. “Yeah, and I’m dating Myoui Mina,” she mimics.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon also wants in on this. “Yeah, and I’m also dating—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Nayeon,” Jeongyeon groans, cutting her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, at least I could actually make that happen.” She wiggles her eyebrows and lightly elbows Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung leans forward with a glint in her eye and challenges her, “Maybe you should.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it? I’m interested,” Momo chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you guys must know—"</p><p> </p><p>“Why won’t you guys believe me!” the so-called <em>girlfriend </em>of Minatozaki Sana whines, kicking her feet under the table and waving her hands in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Momo is the first to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeonie. I love you, you are the best roommate I’ve ever had.” Chaeyoung furrows her eyebrows at the declaration. “But these delusions are getting out of hand.”</p><p> </p><p>She places a palm over the girl’s hand and bats her eyes. “Stop saying these things, hmm?” she tells Jeongyeon <em>way too</em> sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon and Chaeyoung laugh raucously, gaining the attention of Minatozaki Sana’s group who were seated a few tables away. Embarrassed, Jeongyeon glares at the two, tilts her head, and looks at Momo incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It’s Friday, the allotted day of the week for university clubs to gather and for professors to schedule makeup classes (mostly missed because of professors who were unable to come in on some days). Fridays are technically also free days, and so only those who have meetings to attend come to the campus. Dormers usually go out or leave for the weekend if they’re not too hungover from Thursday partying.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon is heading to the university’s in-house gym at 7 AM for a quick 2-hour workout (despite being an athlete, she doesn’t workout as often as she should even though her muscles easily forget training). She leaves the gym around two hours and a half later, dragging her feet back to the apartment and carrying her gym bag.</p><p> </p><p>Once back, she cooks breakfast for herself and Momo. She covers her roommate’s food after eating her portion and proceeds to shower.</p><p> </p><p>At 1 PM she tries to watch some TV, but finds nothing interesting as she flips through the channels. Jeongyeon decides on going for a walk instead and picks up her phone to send two text messages in case Momo comes looking for her. She quietly leaves the apartment after changing her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>The weather is nice; she reckons when she catches a whiff of the air outside. There is just the right amount of clouds and sunlight. It makes the perfect temperature for an afternoon stroll.</p><p> </p><p>Some twenty minutes later, she finds herself standing in front of the campus bookshop. Fridays were the perfect day to swing by since not a lot of students came into the school.</p><p> </p><p>She pulls the glass door open, knowing that pushing from the outside wouldn’t budge the door (it’d be absolutely embarrassing too).</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon scans the room to look for her favourite section. She smiles when she spots it and starts walking when she sees the ball of ginger hair peeking out from the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>It’s by mere luck that this genre was placed near the beanbag and table zone where she liked to hang out and read. Jeongyeon is always thankful for whoever thought of the arrangement. She grabs a random book from the section and occupies one of the bags, half-lying on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>She flips it open. The ball of orange continues moving through the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>She’s eight pages in when a familiar figure outside the shop makes itself known. She ignores it, wanting to savour her quiet time.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>It’s probably one of those dipshits</em>. Jeongyeon sees them leave and not peering through the shop’s glass doors anymore. After a minute, she receives a text message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1:28 PM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>From: Yeon #1</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are you?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>1:29 PM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeon #2</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Not telling. Goodbye~</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>1:31 PM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>From: Yeon #1</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m serious! Jeongyeon-ah, I saw you! That’s not normal behavior!! :((</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon settles on not responding and scrunches her forehead. <em>The fuck is she talking about?</em>  She knows Nayeon could clearly see her from outside as the reading zone was designed to be at a slightly lower level than the concrete pathway.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, she sighs and lifts up the book. She’s barely resumed when a pair of feet stops in front of her. Jeongyeon looks up, prepared to meet eye-to-eye with the owner.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them smile as they share a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Find something you like?”</p><p> </p><p>The person’s eyes shine, nodding enthusiastically. She holds up a book with her left hand, proudly showing it to Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“This one!” she says. It’s a young-adult novel from some fantasy series that Jeongyeon’s never bothered to check out.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t get why you like reading those books when you’re majoring in a double degree.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on now, this is how I relax. I have so much shit to read already. I need something light and fun.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl sits beside Jeongyeon and relaxes into her. She attempts to open her own book to read, but finds herself shifting to lie down on Jeongyeon’s lap instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there. Much better.” She giggles softly and begins reading for real. Jeongyeon chuckles fondly and busies herself with her book, occasionally stroking the girl’s hair and holding her hand.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Two words: college parties.</p><p> </p><p>Serving as the stressed-out college student’s outlet, they are the dessert at the end of the undelightful, week-long meal. The (somehow) fruit of their labor. The cold water at the end of the finish line or whatever you call it. The pinnacle of young adulthood.</p><p> </p><p>At Jeongyeon’s university, these parties happen on Thursdays, and a lot of times on all the nights covered by the whole weekend. The students here are the best market for cheap beer and liquor, buying just about anything so long as they get a buzz.</p><p> </p><p>It is Thursday (my dudes), which means that some of the dorms, nearby houses, and mostly nearby bars are packed with sweaty college students.</p><p> </p><p>The institution had never been strict about these parties and the distance of liquor-selling establishments from the campus. They only ever intervened when the brawls or raids involved the name of the school.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon is in one of them at the moment. Not the brawling. The party. Nayeon always dragged the squad to these things even though she was nowhere to be seen just five or ten minutes upon arriving.</p><p> </p><p>At times, Jeongyeon, Momo, and Chaeyoung made bets on which girl Nayeon would go home with at the end of the night. For some goddamn reason, Chaeyoung wins almost all the time. Something about her and Nayeon having the same taste, both in men and women. Momo would try to defend her bets by using the same logic (she wasn’t wrong, there is some evidence to prove such reasoning, as Nayeon and Momo had dated some same girls in the past—not one of them reaching long-term—okay maybe one—but still, same types).</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, bets up,” Chaeyoung declares.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them are sitting on the couch in one of the house parties. They came with Nayeon, of course, but got ditched after the girl had gotten them drinks. They all took first sips and suddenly she was gone from their sight. </p><p> </p><p>Momo gets the ball rolling, “I bet you 50,000 won it’s that girl serving drinks in the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Momo for the in-house bartender.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon goes next. Touching her chin, she says, “Hmm. I bet it’s that really hot girl that we saw dancing on top of the marble table by the staircase.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung claps her hands. “Okay! Jeongyeon for staircase hottie. I bet...” She then rubs her palms together in excitement. “...On stoner girl by the balcony.”</p><p> </p><p>This gets disapproving groans from the two who were absolutely not buying into her bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon slaps her shoulder. “You’re totally fucking with us right now, Chaeng.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo nods at once. “Yeah, stop playing, Chaeyoungie.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl in question chugs down the rest of her cup and slams it on the coffee table by the couch. “I’m serious! I bet you 50,000 won that Nayeon-eonni is sleeping with Stoner Girl tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon scoffs, “You know Nayeon hates smokers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you even seen her? She’s freaking hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still...” Momo quietly insists.</p><p> </p><p>“Losers will pay up anyway. So, are you game?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Bartender.”</p><p> </p><p>“Game. Staircase.”</p><p> </p><p>“And me. Stoner.”</p><p> </p><p>They all nod and shake each other’s hands. “Deal!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The morning sunlight sifts through the half-drawn curtains of the room and hits Nayeon’s face, prompting her to groan at the brightness and cover up her face with the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>The girl suddenly snaps awake at the brief flashback of last night’s party and sits up to check her surroundings. <em>Okay, I’m in my room. That’s good. </em>She turns her head right, facing the other bed, and then to the front, towards her own.</p><p> </p><p>Another girl is sleeping in her bed. She looks comfortable and absolutely pretty with her eyes closed (she remembers the girl was even prettier when awake). Nayeon observes her face for a few seconds. </p><p> </p><p>She then lifts herself off the bed, careful not to wake the stranger up. She stands up and searches the room for a shirt, not at all surprised by her lack of clothing. The unconscious girl lays naked as well with the blanket covering her up, her soft breathing the only sound filling the room. Chaeyoung was probably asleep seeing as she almost passed out doing a keg stand the night before.  </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon goes to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She also pulls on a piece of underwear (for her roommate’s sake). Chaeyoung was used to her bringing in girls from time to time but they both agreed to keep things decent in the morning. She exits the bathroom and funnily enough, sees her roommate exchanging casual greetings with their visitor.</p><p> </p><p>“Jung Chaeyeon, right? I’m Son Chaeyoung, that girl’s roommate.” Chaeyoung points a finger at her and stretches her limbs from where she’s seated on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“That girl?” Nayeon snorts. She looks to the girl in her bed. “I’m Im Nayeon. Nice to meet you, Chaeyeon. Uh, good morning, I guess, haha,” she chuckles, feeling a bit self-conscious. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyeon softly laughs at Nayeon’s display of shyness. It seems she finds it cute, smiling at Nayeon and opening her arms as if inviting the girl to come back to bed. Nayeon complies with the silent request and slips back under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, you smell good,” Nayeon hums, closing her eyes and relaxing into the girl’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyeon snuggles closer to Nayeon. “You too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Chaeyeon, I saw you last night up at the balcony. Can you hook me up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Chaeyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, the two girls drift off to sleep once again. None of them have to be anywhere for the rest of the day anyway, and so Chaeyeon stays until around early afternoon. She leaves after they order in and eat, giving Nayeon a short kiss at the doorway for all of Chaeyoung and the entire hallway to see. It wasn’t the first time that Nayeon let a one-night stand stay for more than an hour after waking up, but it was certainly a rare occurrence.</p><p> </p><p>The whole time, Chaeyoung was trying to keep a straight face. She wanted to burst into giggles at her victory, but she didn’t want to scare off the girl. She just went with it and even offered to be the one to call delivery.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Mina eonni! Have you heard about the new Japanese restaurant near the dorms?” Dahyun attaches herself to the girl so that they are walking with linked arms.</p><p> </p><p>Sana, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun, and Tzuyu are walking towards the main university cafeteria. The first three had just finished their morning classes, whereas Dahyun and Tzuyu had been waiting for them by the sports building. They eat together on most days whenever their free periods align. Today’s get-together is for lunch. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? I haven’t heard of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a new restaurant?” Jihyo asks. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu hums in affirmation, “Dahyun and I went the other day for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana gasps in disbelief, “Without me? I’m literally Japanese!” </p><p> </p><p>Mina giggles at this. “We should go next time then."</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun smiles sheepishly, suddenly looking so small beside Mina. “We kind of forgot to tell you. We were really hungry so we just went straight after class.” </p><p> </p><p>Mina nods and notes, “That’s valid. Besides, you said you had an appointment that day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still! I could’ve cancelled!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo interjects, “Sana, no.”</p><p> </p><p>They enter the cafeteria and start buying their respective lunches. From the corner of her eye, Sana spots Jeongyeon at a table seated with her friends.</p><p> </p><p>She pays for her food and walks to the four other girls waiting for her. Jihyo finds them a table and leads the group there. </p><p> </p><p>They pass by Jeongyeon and her friends’ table going to theirs. Sana smiles at the sight and lifts a hand to wave at Jeongyeon. The girl waves back and Sana looks ahead to resume walking.</p><p> </p><p>They settle down and start eating. A few minutes later, they overhear loud laughter from two occupants of the table, namely Nayeon and Chaeyoung, and some bickering.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it a required trait for athletes to be...in high spirits all the time?” Jihyo pierces a fork into her lunch and drinks some of her water. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s three players there and of course, Im Nayeon, so no, maybe not. They’re just loud,” Tzuyu replies. </p><p> </p><p>“Also Nayeon is a cheerleader, Jihyo-yah,” Sana adds. “I’m loud and yet you love me,” she giggles and nudges Jihyo’s arm a few times.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>They carry on with lunch until Sana speaks again, mouth full, “You know what I think?” She lets go of her fork and swallows. “I think our groups get along pretty well.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just saying that because of Yoo Jeongyeon,” Tzuyu retorts.</p><p> </p><p>Sana pouts and exclaims, “She’s cute! And actually really nice!” She crosses her arms. “Nayeon is my friend too...”</p><p> </p><p>“And you and Im Nayeon are basically the same person and therefore you’ve got some weird affinity towards her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says you, Miss Son Chaeyoung,” Jihyo sneers. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What the hell. I thought we were bullying Sana-eonni.” Mina and Dahyun laugh, entertained by the exchange. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you guys. And also you, Kim Dahyun, don’t think I haven’t noticed. You aren’t as slick as you think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? What did I do now?” Dahyun points to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on between you and Im Nayeon, huh?” Sana squints her eyes at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Im Nayeon? She uh, I see her sometimes in the music building, that’s all. Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Then why is she suddenly talking about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun’s eyes widen. “She does-” she clears her throat. “I mean, she did? Maybe she just liked my music, since I always play the piano in the equipment room.” She rubs at her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Sana just hums and nods suspiciously, deciding to let it go. She finishes eating and checks her phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:36 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: Jeongie &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Date tomorrow? :D </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Tuesday’s track training suddenly got cancelled.</p><p> </p><p>The rain started pouring down during mid-afternoon, just before Jeongyeon’s last class ended. They couldn’t possibly be allowed to train in a rainy, muddy field, not even if they insisted. </p><p> </p><p>One time from about eight to nine batches past, a group of athletes forcibly pried the field gates open on a really rainy day. Back then it had been raining since morning, the skies showing no mercy towards the land. The students tried to reason out that none of them were sickly and all could last hours in the cold just to convince the coach to let them use the field. </p><p> </p><p>According to the story, the group was fine for an hour; until they heard someone yelling from a distance, telling them to stay away from the field. They found no one else near the field when they looked. One of the members went away to check only because it was weird. When he didn’t come back, the rest of the team got worried and began a search.</p><p> </p><p>They found their teammate lying unconscious under the bleachers, mumbling about as if he was  dreaming. The athlete was unscathed but didn’t remember how and why he fainted and got there. The whole team walked him home afterwards to make sure he was safe. Of course, no one told the coach about what happened. It did sound crazy; and none of them wanted to get scolded over some story that looked like it was ripped off some cheap ghost story book.</p><p> </p><p>(They were absolutely insistent on going training that day, which was just odd. But hey, it’s just a legend.)</p><p> </p><p>Since then, no attempt was made by the team to use the field on a rainy day. They just naturally associated the event with the rain. It spread to all the school teams. </p><p> </p><p>A different team with a terribly hard-headed captain did it once as it was nearing the match and they couldn’t waste any more time. The same thing happened, only their member was found in a less pleasant position—floating face up in the school’s olympic pool.</p><p> </p><p>So yeah, the track team was definitely advised to stay off the field for the day. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon is sitting in the university’s main gate lobby with a duffel bag in her lap, waiting for Sana to pick her up. For some particularly questionable reason, the campus didn’t have any covered walkways. (And Jeongyeon will still not bring an umbrella <em>ever</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t alone however, as Nayeon, Momo, and Chaeyoung are busy chit chatting beside her. The three of them shared one class—the last one that took place at the same time that Jeongyeon’s class did—and are currently discussing the professor’s habits. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you, she was totally checking me out! If that doesn’t guarantee me a high grade, then I don’t know what will.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is that related to the fuckload of times she says, ‘okay’ before beginning a sentence? Also, you can actually study the material?” Chaeyoung finds this absurd, because the teacher was definitely checking <em> her </em>out. She decides to leave Nayeon’s ego as it is; arguing with the girl on looks is like talking to a wall. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, remember when she made me stay after class last week? She actually asked for my number. Something about being the class beadle. And I know what you’re thinking, ‘in the middle of the semester?’ ridiculous, right? So I did the math and I’m telling you, she totally has the hots for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo speaks up, “She’s old.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thirty-two is not that old!”</p><p> </p><p>“It is when you’re 12 years away from it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon? Tell them.” Jeongyeon doesn’t budge. “You’re seriously asking <em> me</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung pins an elbow on her thigh and props her chin on her hand. “Did she text you yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“She did. She wants to meet up tomorrow to ‘discuss’ the class proceedings.” Nayeon emphasizes the word by using air-quotes. “We all know that’s just code for eating out and then hooking up afterwards, just like staying in for <em> netflix and chill</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“No we actually don’t,” Jeongyeon deadpans. “I swear, your existence itself is just a lawsuit waiting to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, your sister’s here.” Momo points to a white car with heavily tinted windows waiting by the exit.</p><p> </p><p>“My sister?” Jeongyeon turns to the exit where <em> Sana’s car </em> is, its hazard lights blinking to signal the guards.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Sana’s car.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon-ah, we’d appreciate it if you would stop with these jokes. Not gonna lie, it was funny at first, but now this is just worrying.” Momo’s lips turn upward to form a grin—a creepy one at that—with eyes that are <em> way too open</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung holds Jeongyeon by the shoulders and forces the runner to look at her. “Eonni, blink twice if you need help.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not crazy!” </p><p> </p><p>“By the way, why is your sister picking you up on a school day?” Nayeon asks.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon groans in frustration. “I’m leaving.” She gets up and heads to the car. The driver’s side is facing the gate; so when she opens the door, they don’t see Minatozaki Sana in the driver seat instead of Jeongyeon’s sister. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s with the face?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. They think you’re my sister. You guys have the <em> exact </em> same model.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would your sister pick you up on a school day? She lives three hours away.” Sana buckles Jeongyeon’s seatbelt. She turns off the signal and starts driving.</p><p> </p><p>“You tell me!”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll come around.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon deflates in her seat and rests her head on the window. She sighs. “Thanks for picking me up today. I’m sure you have a lot of stuff to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk. I knew you were gonna try to outrun the rain and get yourself sick.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon grins cheekily. “Yeah, probably.” She straightens her back when they reach a stoplight. She leans her upper body towards Sana and pecks the girl’s cheek. “Let’s get coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sleeping over tonight, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I promised you cuddle night, didn’t I?” The car starts moving again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm-mm you did. Give me another kiss.” She tilts her jaw up a bit, eyes still on the road. Jeongyeon’s gaze is doting as she leans in once again. She kisses her girlfriend at the corner of her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Deeming it insufficient, she also goes for the girl’s jaw, then places a final kiss on her cheek. Satisfied, she pulls away and settles in her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to stop doing that when I’m driving.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon chortles, “You love it anyway. You love me.” Sana chances a glance at her and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“That, I do.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look into the past and a peek into the future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February meant harsh, cold days for Jeongyeon who had to endure the temperature during training. She was always meant for running and had been training her body since childhood. It was through track that she’d met Chaeyoung and Momo. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was her senior in their old highschool team even though she was older by one year (she couldn’t get in at her first tryouts). The two of them got along pretty easily, sharing the same interests and sense of humor. Momo on the other hand was from a rival school in the same district. </p><p> </p><p>The first time their team played against her, Momo had won over Chaeyoung by a second. At the next meet, Chaeyoung showed great improvement with her techniques and overtakes Momo by a few seconds. At the third chance, Momo’s team claims victory. This went on for quite some time, the two rival schools alternating between titles and wins. </p><p> </p><p>Despite being from different teams, Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon had welcomed the girl into their special bubble. They hung out a lot after track meets and would sometimes go for runs together during weekends.</p><p> </p><p>Momo and Jeongyeon got along particularly well over food. Both girls loved to eat, and they ate well alright. Chaeyoung couldn’t keep up with them sometimes, especially when they were having the munchies on greasy fast food. </p><p> </p><p>Oh and of course, who could forget: Im Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>According to Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon was way too loud for a girl who was so small. The girl couldn’t stay still no matter where you placed her, putting Jeongyeon’s patience to the test. For the sake of Momo, oh <em> precious </em> Momo, the girl couldn’t just hate on and bully Nayeon. She had to be nice because Nayeon was Momo’s best friend, and Jeongyeon adored Momo. </p><p> </p><p>Over time, she grew used to the girl’s annoying antics. Their relationship went so well that she eventually formed a natural response system towards the girl’s actions. She then discovered a new feeling for the girl, the kind that was what she stiffly assumed was fondness.</p><p> </p><p>Responding to Nayeon’s behavior became natural, easy, and even certain. Now, she could even say she was closest to Nayeon among her friends. That she would find someone who shared the same interests as her but with Momo’s and Chaeyoung’s traits combined, Jeongyeon would have never thought about having such an amazing group of friends. </p><p> </p><p>The group had always shared details of their lives among each other. Nayeon and Jeongyeon would never let each other live down all of their embarrassing moments (specifically those two separate times that Jeongyeon and Nayeon cried out in the street). Jeongyeon and Nayeon comforting Momo through her first heartbreak, the three of them helping Chaeyoung get with her highschool girlfriend, and all of them just supporting one another throughout the years, their bond could not have been any stronger.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>But Jeongyeon, always ever the tactful one, would sometimes bottle things up (her subconscious always putting others’ feelings first). She wanted to try something different now that they were in uni, and so when she finally acknowledged her crush on Minatozaki Sana, she withheld the information from her friends.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was very careful with her words, but she could not deny the fact that making sure Sana knew of her feelings was a feat impossible to resist. Appropriately, she made no hesitation to act on it when the perfect opportunity presented itself.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was a transferee in sophomore year college. She initially attended a college that was closer to home but her scholarship finally got approved. Among their group, she was the only one that went to a different college. The specific program that she wanted was in that college while Nayeon, Momo, and Chaeyoung were dead set on going to the farther university. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon realized after the first semester a longing within her to shift programs and pursue a career in sports. She still finished the whole year though since she liked the program anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon wasn’t really a bad student. She just needed help adjusting to the school, especially since she was older than the majority of her batchmates. She also wasn’t given any classes that coincided with her friends’ and because of it she was mostly by herself. </p><p> </p><p>Her acceptance to the scholarship program was in the form of a letter and then a phone call two weeks before her transfer. They’d informed her that she would be provided with lodging and a monthly stipend. Furthermore, a person would be assigned to help her accomplish her requirements in order to assist in her performance as an athlete. Essentially, student athletes represented the school’s name and were to be taken care of. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon had yet to meet her assigned student assistant, and so she was left with a month of school to fend for her own. The office told her that they were still sorting it out since the student assistants themselves also needed time to settle with their own schedules.</p><p> </p><p>It was three weeks into the semester when Jeongyeon first noticed the bulletin board outside one of her classrooms—or rather, the contents plastered on it. Since the class she attended there was a gen-ed, this certain board had tons of information that were geared towards the freshmen.</p><p> </p><p>Two in particular caught her attention. One had a simple design containing tips on surviving uni, and the other one was printed with more colors. It was a flyer calling for female participants in a social experiment, and in there listed two contact persons for those who were interested. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon picked the second name just because it was interesting. The person had a rare and foreign name; she presumed. Moreover, Jeongyeon wanted to try socializing a little more, seeing as she hadn’t been making friends with the people from her major. She figured this was a good way to meet people and besides, she had always wondered how these things went (even though the poster indicated that it would be a one-on-one session type, Jeongyeon still wanted to know). </p><p> </p><p>She texted the number and went on her way to the dorms. Two hours passed when the person replied. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4:14 PM</b>
</p><p><b></b> <b>From: XXXX</b></p><p>
  <em> Good day! Thank you for taking interest in our project. Would you mind telling us your available times so we can arrange a meeting? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon recalls this week and next week’s schedule. <em> I’m not really that busy besides practice.... </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4:17 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jeongyeon</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I can meet you on Friday afternoon. Is that okay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4:19 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: XXXX</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I see. Is 3 PM okay? We can adjust around your schedule if need be. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4:20 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jeongyeon</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes I’m okay with that :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4:22 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: XXXX</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Alright! Please come to room XXX at the Liberal Arts building, 3 PM Friday. If you can, please arrive 5-10 minutes before the scheduled meeting. Upon arrival, please look for a Kim Jungeun. Once again, thank you for joining! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She sent a thumbs up to the contact and put her phone away. She got up from the bed and started preparing for an early dinner. Momo would be home in a few minutes and she knew the girl would be starving by then. </p><p>
  
</p><p>A little while later, the sound of the passcode being punched in was heard in the apartment. Dragging footsteps followed. A pair of arms snaked around Jeongyeon’s waist as she was stirring the ingredients. She then felt a head lean against her back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Tired?” Momo just nodded. “Hungry?” she asked again. The girl nodded once more, the movement more eager. Jeongyeon chuckled. Momo was always such a baby and Jeongyeon loved taking care of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Go rest, I’m almost done."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Momo whined, not wanting to let go of her roommate. Jeongyeon affectionately tapped Momo’s hands and gently pried them off her. She turned around. “Come on now. Go shower, you’re so sticky.” She crinkled her nose. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The other girl merely pouted at Jeongyeon. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was scrumptious as usual. Jeongyeon had to thank her scholarship for giving her extra money so they could keep a well-stocked fridge. Their meals were made to accommodate three to four persons but the two of them always finished all the servings. If Momo was feeling a little hungrier than usual then she would tell Jeongyeon and the girl would make more food. Sometimes they had dessert too from the convenience store at the ground floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do you know where the Arts building is?” Jeongyeon asked as they collected the plates to take to the sink. </p><p> </p><p>“Arts? You mean the Liberal Arts?” Momo replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. That.”</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t seen it? It’s the really pretty one next to the big campus garden. I think it’s the most newly renovated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I guess I haven’t had the chance to roam around. I usually just go back here after class and training.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo fixed the dishes. It was her turn to do them that day. She turned on the faucet and spoke, “Well you should. The campus perimeter is a nice walk. I even jog here because it’s so pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should jog together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you even keep up?” Momo turned to smirk at her. </p><p> </p><p>“What the- we’re on the same team!” Momo just laughed and carried on with the dishes. “I know. But yeah, we should.”</p><p> </p><p>Friday came fast, and Jeongyeon, despite getting a reminder for the meeting an hour prior, was late. She’d forgotten about it due to her strange enthusiasm for the day’s training and finished up later than usual. She’s running towards their building for a quick shower just fifteen minutes before 3 PM. It would be so embarrassing to arrive late (Jeongyeon had always been a punctual person). </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t even know where exactly the building was, and she had three minutes to spare. Her hair was dripping wet as she put on some pants, almost losing her balance in the process. She hurriedly left after dressing up and jogged out the building. Once outside, she racked her brain to recall what Momo told her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay so garden… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She reached the building and checked her phone for the room number. Thankfully it was only on the second floor so she arrived on the dot. She then remembered the contact telling her to look for Kim Jungeun. </p><p> </p><p>From where she stood, Jeongyeon could see that the area was a small lecture room. She entered and searched the room. In it she found a few people seated here and there. It seemed like a weekly meet-up for club members and they weren’t in business yet.</p><p> </p><p>She approached the student nearest to the back and asked, “Excuse me, do you happen to know someone named Kim Jungeun? I was told to look for her.”</p><p> </p><p>The student looked up and replied, “Oh, um, Kim Jungeun is that girl by the podium.” Jeongyeon bowed and thanked the student. She then went to the podium and called the girl’s attention, “Hi! Are you Kim Jungeun?”</p><p> </p><p>Kim Jungeun paused from reading what looked to be a research paper in her hands, “Yes? How may I help you?” </p><p> </p><p>Realizing she didn’t actually provide her information in the texts, she quickly responded, “Oh, I’m sorry. I saw one of those social experiment posters and texted the number. They told me to look for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right! Um, for the 3 PM sesh right? Follow me.” The girl, Kim Jungeun, gestured for Jeongyeon to follow her into another room within the lecture hall. It also contained a few more smaller rooms. She figured these were the session rooms used to conduct brain tests and stuff. Kim Jungeun told her to enter the second one on the right and to take a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Please wait here. The facilitator will enter shortly,” Kim Jungeun said from the doorway and closed the door. Jeongyeon heard her muffled voice calling out to what she presumed was the facilitator.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take more than a minute for the door to open, revealing a girl with shoulder-length orange hair. Or ginger. Jeongyeon couldn’t say which—she was too busy revelling in the girl’s beauty. </p><p> </p><p>Her brain seemed to halt all of its basic functions as she gets taken over by her other senses, like only thinking about how <em> perfect </em> the girl’s nose was. Or how her auburn eyes seemed to look straight into Jeongyeon’s soul. When the girl speaks, she doesn’t hear it. <em> Are they twinkling? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Hello? Miss…?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was catapulted back into reality when she realized that the girl had been calling her attention more than twice now. She blurts out, “Oh!” making the girl tilt her head in both confusion and amusement. She was already seated in front of Jeongyeon, a standard-sized table situated between them. “Are you alright? Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yoo Jeongyeon,” she finished for her. “Sorry about that. I uh, just got back from training so I’m still in a bit of a daze.” She doesn’t know why she said that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. I can tell,” the girl commented with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p><em> That’s so cute, oh my god. </em> Jeongyeon then looked at herself, taking in the sight of water stains on her shoulders. “Yeah um, I just showered and…” she gives up, “I actually forgot about this and had way too much fun in the field. I was almost late.” Jeongyeon looks at the girl properly. “Why am I saying all of this...uh...So you’re the one I talked with?” she finds a way to start on the real topic.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” the girl said. “My name is Minatozaki Sana, and I will be in charge of you for the next few minutes or so.”</p><p> </p><p>She handed Jeongyeon a sheet of paper containing a few guidelines. “I will let you read this alone. But first, I will need some basic information about you. Is that okay? You may withdraw from the experiment at any time.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon nodded. Minatozaki Sana proceeded to ask her stuff about herself such as name, age, gender, sex (both optional to answer), and educational background. After this, she stands up and leaves. Jeongyeon was confused, but then she figured this was how they usually give out instructions. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Good day, participant. Thank you for showing interest in our work. Below are a few guidelines and a quick overview of the activity. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> After you are done reading this, your facilitator will ask someone to enter the room. The person is someone who is of somewhat the same distinction as the participant, meaning: same age and educational background. The controlled difference is that the person will be of the opposite gender (assigned at birth) and coming from a different school from a different part of the country.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The participant and the guest will be given a set of questions that they must ask each other. Talking will be set to a maximum of 15 MINUTES only. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A timer will be placed in the room to alert both occupants and the facilitator of the elapsed time.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Once you are done reading this, you may call on to your facilitator to start by knocking thrice on the door. If you are not comfortable with the procedure, you are allowed to withdraw from the experiment. To consent, please sign at the bottom right of this sheet including your full name and date of the experiment. A pen is provided for you on the desk. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Jeongyeon muttered. “Okay,” she said to herself. She picked up the pen from the table and signed. She stood up and knocked on the door thrice just as instructed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Minatozaki Sana opened the door soon after and asked, “Are you done reading the guidelines?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I would like to continue participating.” She returned the sheet to Sana who took it. “I will come back for you in five minutes. I have to go pick up the guest. In the meantime, please make yourself comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Jeongyeon replied. The door closes, leaving Jeongyeon alone in the room. She doesn’t sit, however, and decides to go around for a bit. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t really have anything in it, just two chairs with a desk in between, the door, and a window. Its blinds were shut, the light from outside just slightly coming in. She turned the handle to see through the outside, an attempt to pass the time. If there was one thing she got from Nayeon, it was the inability to stay still. Hanging out way too much with the girl made her impatient and easily bored. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t notice the time as she watched the few people who passed by, and jolted when she heard a knock on the door. It opens, Minatozaki Sana peeking  in with a smile before fully entering the room. </p><p> </p><p>It’s strange, because there was no guest with her. The girl just shut the door and sat down, gesturing for Jeongyeon to do the same. She was holding a paper, a different one, something that looked like a test paper.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello again. Allow me to explain,” she began. She then read off the paper, “Good afternoon, Miss Yoo Jeongyeon. Earlier it was explained to you that a guest was to be introduced. However, there actually was no guest, and the person did not exist.” She paused and made eye contact with Jeongyeon. </p><p> </p><p>She continued, “The purpose of this study is to observe and evaluate self-image, self-perception, and overall self-concept of the average female college student. We aim to test how you would react to a sudden meeting with a stranger, specifically one of the opposite sex.” Sana stopped for a bit to let Jeongyeon absorb the information. </p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat, “I will be giving you a questionnaire to fill out. We will be using the data in our study to help further understand self-image, self-perception, and self-concept in females. Rest assured that your data will be kept confidential, and information will only be held for the purpose of the study.” </p><p> </p><p>“The gathered responses, which include those that pertain to your identity, will be destroyed once the study is completed. Again, you are given the chance to withdraw from the study. Kindly tell me if you wish to do so. If not, then we shall proceed. Do you have any questions?” She set the paper down and looked at Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p><em> Wow. </em>Jeongyeon was fascinated with the turn of events. Basically the whole thing wasn’t real—they premeditated it to get a genuine response from her. Jeongyeon thinks it’s cool. She was amazed by the girl in front of her (because the whole thing was intriguing, and research is hard, and not just because Sana was really fucking pretty).</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m good. Let’s continue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I will be leaving you alone to answer the questionnaire. You may take your time, but please bear in mind that the first thing that comes to mind is more spontaneous and raw. Remember that there are no right or wrong answers. These are simply questions that need your genuine—and preferably—initial response. You can knock on the door once you’re done.” Sana stood up and exited the room once more. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon started answering right away. The questionnaire asked about her thoughts and feelings when she was informed of the initial agenda, and the same as when the actual one was revealed. A few more questions about her pre-existing views, opinions, and ideas on some topics were asked of her as well. It took her only five minutes before she knocked on the door again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m done.” She exited the room, realizing Sana wasn’t going to come inside. Sana took the paper from Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for participating!” Sana handed her two gift certificates to a restaurant near the university. The amount was enough to feed two people. “This is a token of our appreciation. We hope that you didn’t feel uncomfortable during the test. In case you have any further questions, please don’t hesitate to message me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s okay. Thank you for this. It was interesting and I didn’t expect to get some incentive. This is pretty nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great then. Let me walk you out.” Sana gave her a smile and led Jeongyeon out of the rooms. She bowed to the athlete when they reached the hallway. “Thank you once again for the help. I hope you have a lovely day.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no problem. You too.” Jeongyeon managed to get out, struggling with the way Sana’s kind manners and overall appearance threw her off. Even the way the girl spoke was lovely. Jeongyeon could honestly swear she had not heard a voice sweeter than the girl’s.</p><p> </p><p>With that, she turned around and headed back to the dorms, excited to tell Momo about the awesome meal they were about to have.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A week later, Jeongyeon was called by the office to discuss her assistant assignment. The call came a month into the semester just like they said it would. She arrived early and waited by the front desk. A few minutes later, the office phone rang. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, she’s here,” said the secretary. </p><p> </p><p>The glass doors swung open, hitting the chimes that were hung by it. In came a girl wearing a yellow blouse with denim jeans, and had a sunflower clip in her hair to complement the outfit. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon could tell she was tall, but not taller than her. It’s strange. Jeongyeon feels like she’s seeing this girl for the first time and yet she’s sensing that she already knows her. <em> That smile </em> was just inexplicably familiar. Her sight gravitated towards the girl as she let herself be taken by the girl’s presence. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon saw the girl approach the secretary, bowing in greeting. She didn’t realize that they were heading towards her until the two of them appeared right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Yoo,” called the secretary. Jeongyeon stood up upon being called and bowed to both of them. She briefly paused from straightening her back when she saw the girl, now at a closer angle.</p><p> </p><p>There it is. </p><p> </p><p>“I would like you to meet your SA, Miss Minatozaki.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s breathing stopped for a moment because <em> what the actual fuck </em> is going on? The whole situation was unreal. What is <em> she </em> doing here? And did the secretary just say that Minatozaki Sana was her SA? The one she would be seeing a lot for the whole semester? </p><p> </p><p>They were practically to become best friends at this point. Jeongyeon would have to talk to her all the time, that is if she could finally stop herself from zoning out whenever the girl was present. It was only the second meeting, but Jeongyeon knew she would be doing it a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! It’s you!” Sana’s giggles follow the statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah...hi," she stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“You two know each other? That’s great then! So I take it you guys won’t be having a problem with each other? Student athletes can be really picky sometimes, even with student assistants. It’s unfortunate, really. I’ll leave you guys to it then!” </p><p> </p><p>The secretary turned to Jeongyeon. “Miss Minatozaki will brief you on the conditions of your involvement with each other. And just between the two of us, you <em> can </em> call if the services are not up to your standards. The school will fix it.” She winked. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s right here too. She can hear you,” Jeongyeon replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm-mm. Not if I can’t hear her.” The secretary turned to leave them and went back to her devices. <em> That is one weird woman, </em> Jeongyeon thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“So, a runner huh? Guess that’s how you managed to arrive at the exact time before.” Sana’s tone was light and teasing, of course. Jeongyeon closed her eyes and mentally facepalmed herself.</p><p> </p><p>She  opens them again to face the girl. “At least I look better now compared to last time. I looked like shit.” </p><p> </p><p>The girl smiled. “I wouldn’t say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I would. So you’re my SA? You must be really smart then. And incredibly good at juggling tasks and time management.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana chuckled at the observation. “You’re right, that’s why they picked me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you applied for that kinda stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah, but they still choose from a number of candidates. They have to make sure you guys are getting the best services.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a bad student by the way. I just have a lot of training and it’ll be hard to finish stuff on my own. I promise you I’m not dumb. You won’t be having a hard time with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I um, let’s go?” Jeongyeon was embarrassed, if anything. She led the two of them to the main square where the other students hung out. They found a bench to sit in, settling in the first one they saw. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon started by introducing herself, “Hi, my name is Yoo Jeongyeon, but you already know that.” She placed a hand on her chest. “I am an athlete. More specifically, a runner. I’m supposed to be in my second year but I initially attended a different college before coming here. I realized the program wasn’t really it for me, so I applied for a scholarship. And now here I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you again, Jeongyeon. I’m Minatozaki Sana, your student assistant. I’m also currently in my third year, which explains why I’m already doing the research from when we met.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I didn’t realize you were older. Or that they’d assign me someone from a different year.”</p><p> </p><p>The SA giggled, “Actually, we’re the same age. I just started school a bit early. But yeah, they do assign juniors and seniors for the job. It pays well and would be a good look in resumés.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a relief then. I’d be shy asking someone older for help with my own obligations.” Jeongyeon palmed her neck, somewhat timid.</p><p> </p><p>“I like doing this stuff anyway. We’re going to have so much fun together. Isn’t that right, Jeongyeonie?” Sana...cooed? at Jeongyeon. Did she just…? <em> Jeongyeonie? </em> Her mouth hung slightly open at the nickname. </p><p> </p><p>She wondered how it could sound <em> so nice </em> coming from Sana’s mouth. The girl placed a hand on Jeongyeon’s left upper arm. “I’ll make sure you accomplish what is needed so that you can do well for the school. So don’t you worry, I’m here to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon merely nodded, the touch almost sending her into evaporation. How the girl manages to affect her this much, she might never find out. Is it always gonna be like this? It’s only their second meeting and Jeongyeon worries for the well-being of her overall consciousness. She can only hope that she gets used to it <em> fast, </em> if not she would eventually become a mumbling mess in front of the girl.</p><p> </p><p>She could only reply with, “Yes, of course. Thank you.” Sana nodded at that. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry to leave you hanging.” She rose from her seat, the hand on Jeongyeon’s arm now gone. “But I have to meet with a classmate. We’ll start tomorrow, yes? You have my number.” </p><p> </p><p>The girl turned around and walked away. She stopped to look back at Jeongyeon and waved, her smile making her eyes disappear. Jeongyeon waved back. </p><p> </p><p>The girl’s back faced her, and Jeongyeon found herself alone on the bench. Whatever she expected this meeting was gonna be, this wasn’t it (not that she had a problem with it).</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Their first academic related meeting goes like this: Jeongyeon texts Sana, Sana meets her thirty minutes later, Jeongyeon feels stupid, Sana helps her, Jeongyeon is grateful, and Sana is as stunning as ever.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, what?</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, Jeongyeon truly was thankful. She’d been struggling with her math homework for at least an hour then. She thought she’d finally be free of the gruelling process of combining numbers and letters but as it turned out, a few gen-ed courses were required of her. She reckoned that the university didn’t want their athletes to look like lazy bums who couldn't care to study. </p><p> </p><p>She knows she chose well then, but these numbers were surely giving her a headache. She was so done with it that she didn’t even think twice when she called Sana for help. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5:06 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jeongyeon</b>
</p><p>
  <em> You don’t happen to know some math, do you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5:25 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sana</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Where are you? I’ll be on my way. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Said girl is currently making a problem set that focused on using the easier methods. She said Jeongyeon would understand it better if they started by reviewing the basics. She’s actually not sure if tutoring her was part of Sana’s job, but the SA was here anyway, and Jeongyeon was more than thankful for that alone. </p><p>
  
</p><p>They got through the actual assignment in no time. Jeongyeon was a fast learner when given the appropriate teaching techniques. She finds Sana to be really good at this. She thinks the girl would make a great teacher if she pursued it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Has anyone told you how good you are with words?” Jeongyeon’s comment was abrupt, which got Sana to stop checking the paper she was holding. Earlier she gave Jeongyeon a few more items to answer just to make sure she understood.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sana considered saying ’what?’ but instead went for, “I am?” She fixed her gaze on Jeongyeon and grinned.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jeongyeon nodded, deep in thought. “Yeah. I honestly had no hope of understanding that shit until <em> you </em> explained it. I’m so lucky they gave me a really good SA.” She straightened her back. “I mean, I really appreciate you being here. And I think you’d make a really good teacher.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, it’s one of my career choices. I’ve always liked talking about stuff that I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh. I guess that’s why they picked you then.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You look really nice today. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jeongyeon blinks. <em> Shit. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You said I look nice,” Sana replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, huh? Haaa….just an observation.”</p><p> </p><p>“You look nice too,” Sana pointed out as well, sending Jeongyeon into an internal frenzy.</p><p> </p><p>She fiddled with her fingers at the unexpected compliment. “T-thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana pointed to the paper with a pen. "Now, for this particular equation..."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was certainly evident that Jeongyeon’s little crush on her tutor slash project partner slash potential <em> friend </em> would one day get out of hand. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon subconsciously prepared herself to sound extra dumb today in order to get Sana’s undivided attention (she sees the girl ocassionally looking at her phone as if waiting for a certain notification to pop up, and how she picks it up immediately when it chimes). </p><p> </p><p>There were times when Sana would rush out right after their sessions. She always says it’s because she forgot she had an appointment with <em> someone else </em> (Jeongyeon doesn’t realize she’s twisted this from what Sana referred to as ‘a batchmate’), or that she forgot she had a package arriving that day (Sana lived alone, so there was no one else to sign for her). </p><p> </p><p>Despite the observed habit, Sana was mostly focused on the task at hand. She just thinks there might be someone (or a potential <em> someone</em>) and she didn’t want to get her hopes up. Yeah, that’s it. Trust the logic, Yoo Jeongyeon. </p><p> </p><p>They met up in a dimsum house just outside school for today’s session. It’s located near the dorms which made it the perfect hangout spot for the squad. Plus, Momo loved dimsum. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon arrived first and ordered herself a plate. Sana will order if she’s hungry; Jeongyeon doesn’t want to get ahead of herself. What if Sana doesn’t like dumplings? <em> Oh god what if she doesn’t like dumplings.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Sana came in just as the waiter was approaching with Jeongyeon’s food and smiled when she saw Jeongyeon. She’s wearing jeans today. (Just an observation<em>.</em>) Sana placed her bag in the booth and took a seat across Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“What’d you get?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dumplings. Do you want some—”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooh!”</p><p> </p><p>The girl took a piece with her fingers and put it in her mouth whole. Jeongyeon merely blinked as Sana giggled through her chewing.</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth was full, causing her cheeks to puff up. The sight was clearly a cause for Jeongyeon’s early bodily deterioration. That being said, <em> have her eyes always been that brown? </em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat and spoke, “Uh, I didn’t know you liked dumplings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding? These are my favorite! Ahhh.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was shook—and rightfully so—as the orange-haired girl put a piece of the viand to her <em> lips. </em> </p><p> </p><p>She’d be essentially dead if this girl doesn’t stop doing these things like....</p><p> </p><p>Realizing she’d been staring back and forth between the girl and the dumpling, Jeongyeon carefully opened her mouth to take it in. The filling was amazing, but eating it felt a little different. Maybe it’s the heat emanating from her face, ears, and neck—the fact that Sana had just <em> fed her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s just food? Sana was also naturally friendly, or so she’s heard. It didn’t take a genius to know that women tend to be more...affectionate with their friends. Maybe Sana’s just in a good mood; or maybe her concern covered Jeongyeon’s stomach’s well-being. She kind of was Sana’s friend (responsibility?) by now; she supposed. </p><p> </p><p>They ate in silence, the sound of mixed conversations from the other restaurant patrons filling the air between them. Sana must have been really hungry too. They might need to get another plate. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon couldn’t think of what to say next, (weren’t they here to talk about her essay?) so she asked Sana if she wanted to order more. Sana nodded at this; apparently she skipped lunch. Jeongyeon called for the server and ordered dumplings and tea for the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>They’re in the middle of discussing Jeongyeon’s essay outline when Sana’s phone lit up with a text notification. Jeongyeon never sees who it is, but she’d been dying to ask Sana about it under the guise of another ‘observation’ and small talk (though she’s afraid it might backfire on her). Sana did have a way with words sometimes, like twisting a statement in a flirty way.</p><p> </p><p>Sana picked it up, and Jeongyeon pretended to be engrossed in her work.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a moment, I need to reply to this.” </p><p> </p><p>Sana started typing up a reply. It’s urgent; Jeongyeon could tell.</p><p> </p><p>When she’s done, Sana turned to her with an apologetic look on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry but something just came up. I have to be somewhere else. Would you mind paying for now? I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...okay. I’ll text you? I still need help…” she trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes yes. I will get back to you as much as I can. I’m really sorry about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no, that’s fine. I’m sure it’s important.” Jeongyeon gave her a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>Sana’s hand grasped hers for a brief moment. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>And she leaves, bag in hand and out the doors of the dimsum house.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Next week we’ll be having a recitation so I’m expecting everyone to read up. Class dismissed.”</p><p> </p><p>The announcement aroused a collective groan from the class, sans Jeongyeon. She’s the first to dash out the door with her bag strapped to one shoulder. Sana will be waiting for her, so she has to make sure she can practice before they meet. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon went to one of the restrooms first to check her appearance. She then makes her way to the next building where Sana told her to wait after class. The library was located in the building beside this one.</p><p> </p><p>About five minutes later, Sana appears in front of a spaced out Jeongyeon in the lobby. </p><p> </p><p>(Jeongyeon has somewhat learned how to not internally combust when the girl gets near her face.)</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the library, Jeongyeon thought of pulling a chair for Sana. (She doesn’t get to it though.)</p><p> </p><p>She led them to the least frequented area of the library. Once sat down, Jeongyeon begins the conversation by telling Sana about her Ethics recitation. She narrates how she’s having a hard time coming up with one sound argument since there were too many pros and cons to weigh in particularly difficult situations. </p><p> </p><p>However, this was not her actual agenda.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, she did need help; but the Ethics part was only half true. There <em> were </em> plenty of factors to think of. What she did lie about was the fact that she had a difficult time coming up with a good ruling. She’s actually a pretty fast judge.</p><p> </p><p>No, Jeongyeon was here to ask the girl out.</p><p> </p><p>Subtly. Or so she thinks. </p><p> </p><p>As Sana listed down the important keywords in her decision-making-advice, Jeongyeon called her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sana...”</p><p> </p><p>Not cutting her off totally. Just softly. Casually.</p><p> </p><p>Sana stopped writing. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Buy me lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to buy me lunch. Your treat. Remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana racked her brain for the memory of her promising to buy Jeongyeon lunch.</p><p> </p><p>With wide eyes, she said, “Oh! I owe you for last time!” Jeongyeon nodded in agreement. "Yep."</p><p> </p><p>“How about tonight?” Jeongyeon asked. “I’m sure restaurants are offering discounts. We can go somewhere that’s usually expensive.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana knitted her eyebrows. She put her pen down and leaned back in her seat. “Why would they be giving discounts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um...you know..…mmmday,” she mumbled the last part.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>By subtle she actually meant asking Sana out on a friendly dinner on a not-at-all-just-friendly day. Mentioning the discount was a genius move on her part if you asked her. </p><p> </p><p>She could only heave a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>She tried again, “I mean, there may be discounts since it’s valentine’s day?” Jeongyeon wished the ground could just swallow her up whole.</p><p> </p><p>Sana crossed her arms on top of the desk and smiled, looking totally pleased.</p><p> </p><p>“Like a date?” She scoots a bit closer, giving Jeongyeon an earnest look. “Yoo Jeongyeon, are you asking me out on a date?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A date? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana looked away, deep in thought. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. You’re really bad at this.”</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze returned to the girl in shock whose speech may or may not be muted. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh well, better late than never, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>She picked up her pen and carried on listing down the words.</p><p> </p><p>She continued, “Tsk. Took you long enough. I thought you were never going to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon finally brings her attention in focus. “I’m sorry what?” </p><p> </p><p>“Come to think of it, you were pretty freakin’ dense. I guess you eventually came to your senses.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did what?” She pointed to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Sana stopped writing once again. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow sorry for being in shock—um, you knew the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you staring at me when I was talking was a dead giveaway then yes, I knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Jeongyeon groaned and buried her head in her arms on the table, too embarrassed to face the other girl who was silently giggling. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on it’s fine, I like it when you pay attention to me.”</p><p> </p><p>She just groaned even more. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s finish this so you can ask me again. Properly this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is so embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You basically said I looked like a creep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t. And it’s cute. You’re cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana laid her head sideways on the table, facing Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>Voice still muffled, she replied, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>The orange-haired girl mimicked Jeongyeon’s position, her cheek pressed against her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be shy. All you have to do is ask. You already know how I feel.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon turned her head and peeked with one eye. “I do?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana nodded from her position. “I just told you didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Jeongyeon slowly sat up and straightened her back. </p><p> </p><p>“You meant it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. So ask me again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Uh,” Jeongyeon uttered, fidgeting in her seat. “Go out with me? I mean—will you go out with me, Sana?”</p><p> </p><p>“....please?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“This is so weir—”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay uhhh thanks….can we finish this now because this is so awkward, I’m so sorry...”</p><p> </p><p>Sana laughed, loving the shade of red on Jeongyeon’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Half of Sana’s major is Marketing. She’s quite the extrovert as well, which totally helped in not making freshman year a living hell. Her people skills inclined her to sign up for a few clubs during the recruitment period, one of which included the one for Marketing students. </p><p> </p><p>With her ability to make anyone in her vicinity pay attention, she was easily promoted to a higher position in the club. This job meant that she was to be given the task to mentor the first-years.</p><p> </p><p>She meets Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun, and Tzuyu come sophomore year. All four girls were in the same program. Mentee groups had to have four members and Sana just happened to be the one assigned to them. </p><p> </p><p>Sana and Mina got along right off the bat after Sana uttered a Japanese expletive upon tripping on her foot. The latter immediately asked, ‘are you Japanese?’ to which Sana responded with ‘yes’ in the language. The two fell fast into conversation in their native tongue, the others being too stunned to cut in so they just let them talk for at least five whole minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Their mentor-mentee group came to share plenty of the same interests and also found their personalities matching one another. By the start of Sana's third year, the five of them were inseparable. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun and Tzuyu also seemed to share their own bubble. Jihyo on the other hand was the group’s treasure and at the same time anchor. As often as she came to the other girls to give support, they also gave back just as much (if not more).</p><p> </p><p>Since they were all in the same major, they would often try to match their schedules with each other. It was definitely easier for them to stick together if ever they got really unlucky and registered a course with a shitty professor. For this semester, the group managed to get at least one joint class per day.</p><p> </p><p>Today, Jeongyeon plans to surprise Sana by waiting for her so they can grab lunch together. Sana’s clique shares a class right before lunch, so she figures this will be a good opportunity for her to meet Sana’s friends. She stands outside their classroom just by the wall opposite the backdoor, six minutes before the period ends. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to eat sweet and sour pork. And something with soup,” says Tzuyu.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh ooh! Let’s get noodles,” Dahyun suggests.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls exit the room, eager to fill their tummies. Jihyo fixes her notes and inserts them in her file case. “I’m good with that. How about you guys?” The two remaining girls both nod. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun and Tzuyu had gone out through the front door. They were also facing the way to the cafeteria, which meant that they couldn’t see Jeongyeon. </p><p> </p><p>Mina, Sana, and Jihyo come out soon after, two girls on either side of the orange-haired girl from when she tightly linked arms with both of them. Sana looks excited too, having skipped breakfast this morning. </p><p> </p><p>While this happens, Jeongyeon just...forgets. She forgets her purpose of being there and zones out, her mind wandering off to the amount of stuffed toys Momo has kept in their apartment. </p><p> </p><p>Three minutes pass when she finally snaps back to reality. She sees Sana walking while clinging onto Jihyo and Mina, Dahyun and Tzuyu following behind them. It takes her a solid minute to realize that her girlfriend has walked away, her plans of surprising the girl now ruined. </p><p> </p><p>She could still see the group but didn’t go and try to chase her. It would seem weird, and she doesn’t want Sana’s friends to think of her as a weirdo—or worse, an actual creep. (She’s also overthinking things. Again.)</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it,” she mumbles under her breath. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon pouts. She spent an hour just thinking of a place to take Sana to. She casts the die and texts her instead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:03 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jeongie &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey babe :) Are you having lunch right now? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:07 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: Sana</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hiiiii yes we’re having sweet and sour pork with noodles ^^ how about you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:08 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jeongie &lt;3</b>
</p><p><em> Yeah? </em> <em><br/></em> <em> I’m going home to cook lunch. I was actually gonna surprise you today, but I forgot while I was waiting outside your room lol </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> INCOMING CALL </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Where are you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Home. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You were waiting for me? Why didn’t I see you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she chuckles. “This is gonna sound so dumb but I zoned out and totally forgot I was there. When my mind came back, you were already walking away and I didn’t wanna chase you and look weird in front of your friends.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “But</em>—"</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine! Besides, you guys are going to the party right? You should just introduce me then. I know you said you’ve been wanting to. We just didn’t have the right timing.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana relents. “<em>Fine. Do you want to go together? We could meet up before it starts.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t going with them? I know you guys like to dress up together.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh right. Yeah. Meet you there?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I’m going to make lunch now. You eat well.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hmm. Goodbyeeee Jeongie. I love you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon ends the call. She puts her hair up in a ponytail and starts prepping for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It’s Thursday once again and Jeongyeon is livelier than usual for tonight’s house party. Nayeon didn’t even have to convince her any further to come. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon, of course, is very excited. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight’s a good chance for her to finally clear up her friends’ assumptions about her relationship with Sana. Then again, it <em> partially was </em>on her. Jeongyeon favours discretion, so her friends have never actually seen them together (not even during their school-related meetings). </p><p> </p><p>She can’t wait for Sana to show up, so much so that her enthusiasm propels her to initiate tonight’s bet. </p><p> </p><p>“Chaeng, Mo, let’s bet.”</p><p> </p><p>Both girls turn to her. Chaeyoung drapes an arm over her shoulder. “What you got?”</p><p> </p><p>“Choi Arin.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ooh,” comes from the other two. </p><p> </p><p>“Kim Chungha,” says Momo. She slips herself under Chaeyoung’s opposite arm.</p><p> </p><p>The girl in the middle strokes her head in return. “Kim Chungha? Isn’t she like, a het?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo shrugs. “I don’t know, she just seems like the curious type.”</p><p> </p><p>The two other girls hum and nod in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys have some really good picks tonight, but you are both wrong. She’s going with that blonde guy from the pep squad. Nayeon-eonni mentioned that that guy is her base. You know, the one who always lifts her. He’s pretty cute too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, he’s got a perfect view then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon-ah!” Momo screeches. Jeongyeon only chortles. “I’m kidding, Mo.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung starts stroking both their heads and coos, “My cute little children. How much are you betting mommy, Jeongie-yah?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon removes the hand on her head but doesn’t leave her side. “What the fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo proposes, “Let’s make it 60,000 won!”</p><p> </p><p>The youngest of the three comments, “Wow. Betting good money are we?” </p><p> </p><p>Momo smirks at this. “I’m pretty confident with this one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if I win. Oh look, is that Nayeon and <em> Arin</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear I saw her getting cheer guy a drink—hell, I think she even mixed it herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, I saw her whispering all giggly with Kim Chungha.”</p><p> </p><p>They go at it for a while, feeling comfy under Chaeyoung’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon excuses herself from the group at the sight of her girlfriend, ending their banter. She goes to the kitchen where she saw Sana went with her friends. Jeongyeon suddenly gets an idea to surprise her. She stealthily approaches from behind and swiftly pats both of Sana’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Bah!”</p><p> </p><p>“AHHH!” Sana’s scream causes a few heads to turn. They quickly go about their business though as the girl turns around and meets the eyes of Jeongyeon. She’s lucky she didn’t accidentally spill the drink she was making.</p><p> </p><p>“JEONGYEON.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon waves her hands beside her head. “Ahhh I’m so scared.” She hugs Sana by the waist. “Hi babe.” She then cups her jaw and presses a quick kiss on her cheek. Momo and Chaeyoung don’t see this exchange, but Sana’s friends do. The two break away when they notice the pairs of eyes observing them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there. You must be Jeongyeon! I’m Dahyun.” Dahyun waves at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello. My name is Mina.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Tzuyu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Jihyo.” She reaches out for a handshake which Jeongyeon accepts. “So um, is this going to be a thing now?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina speaks up as well, “Sana’s a pretty busy person. She can’t lose her scholarship.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys, it’s not like she’s taking up my study time. I actually help her with hers.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re using Sana-eonni?” Tzuyu interjects, which draws out a gasp from Dahyun. “Tzuyu...”</p><p> </p><p>“No no! The school assigned her to be my assistant. I’m part of the track team. Don’t worry though, they give her allowance for it.” Jeongyeon tries to laugh it off a little, clearly nervous in front of Sana’s friends. She understands that it was only natural for them to keep an eye out for their friend. Despite her sensible nature, Sana still proved to be the baby of the group. </p><p> </p><p>The group did have this reputation of being the smartest girls in Marketing, and god knows what they’ll do to look after each other. They were known for being kind too, but Park Jihyo is a force that you do not mess with. Same with Chou Tzuyu and Myoui Mina, although they’re on the quieter side. Kim Dahyun is perhaps the safest bet, as she is notably the easiest to approach. But if you fuck with her, then you’d also have to fuck with the others. </p><p> </p><p>Sana is a bit of both but she’s usually seen in her bubbly, extroverted habitat. She’s also got a ton of admirers. Jeongyeon isn’t quite sure what the girl sees in her; she just owes it to her <em> cuteness.</em> (She doesn’t let anyone know about these thoughts.)</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” comes from Jihyo, her gaze just a bit scrutinizing still.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana tells me a lot about you guys—good things, of course—I hope we can be friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina beams at her. “Of course. Whoever Sana dates is also our friend.” Dahyun nods but also adds, “Except for—”</p><p> </p><p>Mina cuts her off. “So! Are you girlfriends now?”</p><p> </p><p>“We are, yes,” Sana answers. A series of ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ plus a few nods followed suit. This ends the conversation; what with the four girls suddenly being pulled towards the living room that stood as the main dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon grabs Sana’s cup from the kitchen counter and takes a sip. “So that went well.” The other girl takes the cup and drinks as well.</p><p> </p><p>“It did. I knew they would come around easily. Let’s just say I have exceptional taste.”</p><p> </p><p>They both laugh, Jeongyeon’s arm coming around Sana’s waist sideways like clockwork. “That’s a relief. I’m worried about <em> my </em> friends. It’s not that they won’t like you, it’s just that they <em> refuse </em> to believe it.” She laments, “God, why are they like this...”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you tell them enough times...?” Sana tries suggesting. “Okay no, I know, that’s not gonna work. Tell you what, I’ll take you home tonight and then we can have brunch tomorrow. Sound good?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I could spend the night...”</p><p> </p><p>“Good! But for now, I’m going to party.” Sana grins. She kisses Jeongyeon on the lips and tucks some of the girl’s hair behind her ear. “I’ll catch you later, hm?” </p><p> </p><p>With that, Sana leaves to join her friends on the dance floor with the cup in her hand. She turns around for a second to blow Jeongyeon a kiss before immersing herself in the crowd. Jeongyeon can only shake her head, the corners of her mouth turning to form a subtle smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you done ogling?” Jeongyeon jolts at the sudden voice in her ear. It was way too close; she could feel the girl’s breath in her earhole.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck! Im Nayeon you—are you actually following me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Says the stalker.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one who’s randomly disappearing at parties where you invite people to come with, and then you suddenly sneak up on people by whispering in their ear <em>like a creep</em>. So no, you don’t get to call me a stalker.” </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon doesn’t budge at the comment, so Jeongyeon queries, “Where were you anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you know, just talking...” Nayeon trails off. “It’s pretty boring...I might just drink and go home with Chaeyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>See, Nayeon doesn’t know about those regular bets, so a little nudge won’t hurt right? Jeongyeon could use the extra money; she was so into online shopping these days. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that so? Bet you just can’t get Choi Arin to notice you.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon gasps, taking full offense, because Choi Arin is THE it girl. “That is <em> not </em> the case!” </p><p> </p><p>She then scorns, “What do you know? You’re standing here like a loser gawking at your SA. Maybe if you did something instead of telling <em> me </em> what I can’t do.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon blinks, unsure of how to respond to that. (She’s so close to giving up.) She chooses to let it slide for now. <em> Not tonight. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Get with Choi Arin and I’ll do whatever you want for a month.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two months! Then you got yourself a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s too much! One month, plus I’ll share my food whenever you ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“DEAL!” Nayeon exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay but you know the rules. She should be aware, which means you let her know that there are no strings attached.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk. What do you take me for? You know what, I’ll do the same if I lose <em> and </em> you get Minatozaki Sana to kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you we’re—I never ask you for food.” Jeongyeon tilts her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. And I never lose a bet. So?” Nayeon gives out her hand for the other girl to take. They shake on it and Nayeon leaves soon after.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon ditches the kitchen in favour of the backyard after getting herself a beer. She finds a poolside bench and occupies it. From where she’s situated, she can see the pool, the expanse of the backyard, and the back of the house. </p><p> </p><p>The house has two garret roofs at the back, both equipped with a small balcony that’s as wide as the window. The one on the left catches her attention, for she sees Nayeon with...hold on, <em>that’s not Choi Arin</em>. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What is she up to? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon almost drops her beer at the next scene that transpires: Im Nayeon leaning in to kiss—<em>who is that even?  </em></p><p> </p><p>She also doesn’t miss the smoke that comes from the discarded cigarette that drops to the ground below the roof. Jeongyeon gapes; she just witnessed herself losing 60,000 won.</p><p> </p><p>(After the last party, Chaeyoung had informed Jeongyeon and Momo of her victory. She’s starting to think the girl may have cheated on these bets as she is, in fact, the only one who can actually see which girl Nayeon comes home with. Jeongyeon doesn’t really remember their faces except for the ones that she herself bet on.) </p><p> </p><p>They kiss; but Jeongyeon has no idea that Nayeon is about to make out with <em> Jung Chaeyeon</em>, the previous party’s winning bet. </p><p> </p><p>Across the lawn stood Kim Dahyun, clutching a cocktail in a red cup and sharing the same view as Jeongyeon. </p><p> </p><p>She tears her gaze from the roof as the cigarette drops, walking away as she finishes her drink.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon inhales and takes in the scent and taste of tar as Chaeyeon leads them to the bed. The back of her knees bump against the mattress, her butt landing on the sheets. </p><p> </p><p>She pulls away and whispers, “Get the window.” Chaeyeon closes the balcony and draws the curtains as Nayeon locks the door.</p><p> </p><p>They meet in the middle to continue, Nayeon once again flopping on the bed with the other girl on top of her. It’s all tongue and a never-ending tirade of low groans, both pairs of arms grasping at whatever they could. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyeon breaks the kiss to admire the luxurious figure beneath her, not forgetting to make eye contact as well. She knows she isn’t the first, but to be granted permission to look at Nayeon like <em> this </em> is not a sight that can be paralleled by another. </p><p> </p><p>Without breaking the stare, she sits up to take her shirt off and tosses it on the floor to her right. Nayeon props herself up with her elbows, wearing a teasing smirk as she moves upwards to level her head with the pillow. She reaches behind to unclasp her bra and wears a face of amusement at the fervent look in the girl’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyeon doesn’t waste another moment to connect their lips. She grips the hem of Nayeon’s top to remove it.</p><p> </p><p>They toss around each other for the night without a care in the world. Nayeon is close with the owner of the house anyway, and apparently this room is regularly tidied although never used. There wouldn’t have to be any guilt of using someone else’s bed for <em> this</em>.</p><p> </p><p>No one hears them through the music blasting all over the residence, at least not coherently. But Jeongyeon knows, and so does Kim Dahyun.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part III - Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let's unwind a little, shall we?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three and a half shots, two beers, and one fruity cocktail in, Jeongyeon is now way past tipsy (the fourth shot got snatched away by a more rational Chaeyoung). It’s about 2 AM going 3 AM—wait, is 1 AM done already? She can barely comprehend time when she catches a glimpse of the wall clock in the house. That cocktail must have really fucked her up.</p><p> </p><p>In her bleary state, she manages to find Sana’s name in her contact list.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jeongie &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <em> im ftunkl bsthroom 2nd flour  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>On the other end, Sana is busy chatting with Dahyun and her friends from the classical musicians club. It takes her a while to notice Jeongyeon’s text message and it’s when she checks her phone for the time. The message was sent eight minutes ago, and eight minutes is long in Jeongyeon drunk time.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” she mutters. “Hey Dahyun, I have to go.” She then bids the club members farewell and hurries to the second floor.</p><p> </p><p>She finds the bathroom easily, the few people crowding outside the bathroom door indicating the presence of a wasted individual. Sana gets through the crowd and finds Jeongyeon almost passed out in the tub. She wastes no time and grabs the girl’s arm to wrap it around her own shoulders. She passes on a few sorries to the bystanders who were mostly there because they needed to go. Carefully, she leads them both down the stairs. Thank god they didn’t trip. </p><p> </p><p>One of the boys from the Marketing org sees them and offers to help. He carries Jeongyeon on his back as Sana leads the way. She didn’t park that far, which is another thing she’s currently grateful for.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my car, hold on.” She unlocks the car and skips over to the passenger seat. The guy follows suit as Sana opens the door. He gently places Jeongyeon on the seat with the help of Sana. Afterwards, he straightens up and faces her.</p><p> </p><p>“She alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Just had too many to drink. She was able to text me too, so.” Sana shakes his hand in gratitude. “Thank you, by the way. I wouldn’t have been able to bring her here as fast as you did.”</p><p> </p><p>“She <em> is </em> heavy.” They both grin. “Anyway, it’s no big deal. See you at school?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. See you at school.” He turns around and returns to the party.</p><p> </p><p>Sana secures Jeongyeon in the seat and closes the door. She jogs to the other side and settles into her own. Checking their seatbelts and the mirrors, she then sets off to her house.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 9:22 AM</em>
</p><p><em><br/>
</em>Nayeon wakes up and sees Chaeyeon’s face. Chaeyeon is the small spoon.</p><p> </p><p><em> 9:27 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>She knows she has a headache. She exhales deeply, wondering how to process the pain in her head once she gets up.</p><p> </p><p><em> 9:30:15 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>She sits up on the bed. It fucking hurts.</p><p> </p><p><em> 9:30:18 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>She falls from the bed with a soft thud. It hurts even worse now. Thank god for carpets though.</p><p> </p><p><em> 9:31 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>She thinks a bruise is forming on her knee. And her elbow.</p><p> </p><p><em> 9:33:02 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>Chaeyeon has not woken up. She looks around the room. She knows she’s naked. She checks anyway.</p><p> </p><p><em> 9:33:31 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>Her underwear is on, at least. Someone could walk in even with the lock. </p><p> </p><p><em> 9:34 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>She shuts her eyes to focus on <em> not </em>thinking of the pain.</p><p> </p><p><em> 9:35 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>She finally takes a proper scan of the room. Ah, there it is. She stands up to pick up her bra. She puts it on. The room is a mess.</p><p> </p><p><em> 9:36 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>She shrugs on the last piece of clothing she had. She feels groggy. She sits on the edge of the bed. Her thighs are sore. <em> Must have been a long night. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> 9:37 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>She tries to collect her thoughts. Her mind is not yet able to process her surroundings, let alone <em> leaving. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> 9:40 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>It takes her some time. She often recalls memories willingly to store permanently in her head.</p><p> </p><p><em> 9:42 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>Jung Chaeyeon stirs. Nayeon must have been thinking too loudly.</p><p> </p><p><em> 9:43 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>Jung Chaeyeon wakes up.</p><p> </p><p><em> 9:43:10 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>Nayeon prepares herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Nayeon calls out as Chaeyeon pats on the empty space beside her. </p><p> </p><p>The girl immediately shifts her gaze. </p><p> </p><p><em> She looks cute, </em> Nayeon thinks. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe an arrangement wouldn’t be so bad, especially when she could wake up to this face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (After much thought later on, she will discern it best to move on.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey...” Chaeyeon stretches her limbs. “What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s uh,” Nayeon fishes out the phone in her jean pocket. “9:45.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyeon turns to her side to face Nayeon who is at the foot of the bed. “Wanna grab some brunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Just for today.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyeon flashes her a small smile. “Sounds nice.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><em> 9:22 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>Jeongyeon and Sana are both asleep.</p><p> </p><p><em> 10:20 AM<br/>
<br/>
</em>Jeongyeon is the first to wake. It’s a miracle—she doesn’t have a hangover.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 10:21 AM  </em>
</p><p>She turns to the other sleeping figure. Said sleeping figure’s arm is hugging her across the abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 10:22 AM </em>
</p><p>She admires the face for a bit. She traces a finger over the bridge of the girl’s nose. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 10:35 AM </em>
</p><p>She gets up to find a new shirt. She leaves the room to lightly freshen up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 10:39 AM  </em>
</p><p>Seventeen’s Pretty U softly plays in the kitchen. She makes breakfast for two. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 10:58 AM </em>
</p><p>The girl still in bed stirs awake, mostly from the peppering of small kisses on her face and partly from the smell of coffee. She senses the hovering body above her. </p><p> </p><p>Sana spreads her arms and envelops the body in a hug. In turn, Jeongyeon gently plops down on her. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” Jeongyeon melts into the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Sana nuzzles her nose to the front of her neck. She hums, tilts her head up, and kisses the tip of Jeongyeon’s chin. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning. Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hungry,” Jeongyeon declares.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m cuddly. Ten more minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Five.”</p><p> </p><p>“One hour,” Sana argues.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana begins to make (cute) whiny noises.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. Ten minutes. Then we’ll eat.” </p><p> </p><p>Sana lets out some nasal giggles as Jeongyeon repositions herself beside her. The sleepy girl covers both of them with the blanket and plants her face into Jeongyeon’s neck. She snuggles up into her then. In response, Jeongyeon inserts one arm under her neck and circles it behind Sana’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>They’re in the kitchen, Sana seated on the counter and Jeongyeon standing trapped between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“I did the best I could considering you only had eggs and ham in your fridge.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana snorts, “I forgot to stock up.” She slurps up some of the coffee. “Come to the store with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Do you have to stop by the bank first?” Jeongyeon feeds her the last piece of meat. </p><p> </p><p>The girl chews and swallows before replying, “It’s okay. I have cash.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I’ll wait for you to wash up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Let’s go in together.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon leans back to look at her. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bathe with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s mouth is ajar. She looks away, seemingly considering the offer. “Oh!-”</p><p> </p><p>Her girlfriend is suddenly hanging off her, holding on by wrapping herself around Jeongyeon’s neck and hip.</p><p> </p><p>“—Sana!” she grunts.</p><p> </p><p>Said girl only giggles in response. “Come on, take us to the bathroom!” she says in her best captain-y voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon sighs in plain surrender. She lightly tosses the girl upward and grips her by the thighs. She begins navigating the area with Sana’s help as her line of sight is currently blocked by the body attached to hers. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not pushing the cart for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you can help me with other things.” Sana sticks her tongue out even though the other girl can’t see. She kisses the top of Jeongyeon’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon ends up doing Sana’s shopping for her, picking good produce whilst being dragged around by her girlfriend.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>(This can’t get out of hand.)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You haven’t seen crazy if you’ve never met Kim Dahyun. </p><p> </p><p>Like the best, most fun kind of crazy.</p><p> </p><p>She’s usually quiet on her own. Still, she’s easily recognized as the most approachable in the room. High school was not cruel to a girl like her. </p><p> </p><p>Kim Dahyun was out and about in the status quo; her friends and acquaintances consist of both the popular and unpopular kids. Needless to say, she was very likeable then as she is now. </p><p> </p><p>Kim Dahyun never missed a high school party ever since she went to her first. In sophomore year, everyone thought she was just the Church Girl™ who was too good for a few crazy games. </p><p> </p><p>Come house party after New Year’s eve in junior year, Dahyun was the last person standing (quite literally) as she found all of her peers passed out in the backyard, the porch, and the living room. (She didn’t dare try to find out what state the second floor was in.) The others who were still able to walk she didn’t know; she surmised they were from different schools judging from the unfamiliar faces. </p><p> </p><p>Since then she’s been known as the life of the party (or the room, as the case may be). She has a great sense of adventure, followed by her great sense of community, making her a crowd favorite wherever she goes.</p><p> </p><p>But then...Dahyun herself has <em> never met crazy</em>. Sure, she may be <em> it</em>, but encountering an object possessing an attribute within yourself can be quite vexing. Especially when you least expect it. </p><p> </p><p>Kim Dahyun was not only outgoing; she was also good at music. The girl boasts a perfect pitch hearing. She used to play piano in church, and in high school they always assigned her to play a piece during PTA meetings or when the older alumni have their annual gathering.</p><p> </p><p>She’s always seen at the music building, where all of the music majors’ classes are held. Dahyun is part of a school band, so she gets to use instruments owned by the institution. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun has not met <em> crazy,</em> although that’s not including the few weirdos she’s come across (but that’s a story for another day).</p><p> </p><p>So when she meets Im Nayeon, her world sort of....botches. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun was lounging inside as she waits for Mina to finish class when Im Nayeon stumbles inside the music room and knocks over a few guitars and chairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry!” Nayeon apologizes, frantically getting up. Dahyun merely looks on as the girl dusts herself off. She dips her head to bow at Nayeon to signal that it was fine.</p><p> </p><p>She pockets her phone and gets up from her seat to collect the fallen objects.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon beats her to it though, who hurriedly takes the guitar from Dahyun’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll clean this up. I’m really sorry about the mess. Don’t worry about the damage, I’ll tell them it was me. They can’t touch me.” She winks. </p><p> </p><p>With that, she starts arranging them one by one. Dahyun just lets her.</p><p> </p><p>When she’s done, she introduces herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Nayeon. You’re probably wondering what the hell happened. You see, I was looking for an empty room to practice my singing. I uh, sorry—again—I really hope I didn’t disturb you from something important.”</p><p> </p><p>That doesn’t explain why she fell, but okay. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine.” Dahyun smiles at the girl. “I was just waiting for a friend. You can practice here if you want, I’ll leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no no! I don’t want to kick you out. Just uh...are you a musician, perhaps?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can play the piano.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh great! I’m working on my pitch. Would you mind helping me? I mean if you have time of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Dahyun’s phone pings with a notification. She reaches into her pocket to look at it. Then, she looks back up at Nayeon with an apologetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon speaks up before she could say it, “I guess that’s a no?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I gotta go, sorry. I’m sure you can do it though. You must have pretty good pitch already, no? You look like you have a great voice. I’ll help if I see you around?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. See you then. Goodbye, Nayeon.”</p><p> </p><p>She gathers her belongings and leaves the room. </p><p> </p><p>It’s only when Nayeon’s finished practicing that she realizes she doesn’t know the girl’s name.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun starts noticing the other girl when she visits the music building. Apparently, Nayeon was always in the area, and often at the same floor too. She just never saw her. </p><p> </p><p>They come across each other during late afternoons, and sometimes during the evening. At later hours, Nayeon comes in her post-training glory wearing tights. The girl just doesn’t know how to rest. </p><p> </p><p>A teeny little part of her comes in just to see Dahyun although she’ll probably never admit it to herself.  </p><p> </p><p>Plus, the girl is basically a prodigy. It’s mostly a double win on Nayeon’s part: Dahyun is there to help her, and Dahyun<em> is there</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She knows only a few things about her, so imagine her surprise when she sees Dahyun meet up with another friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana?!”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun looks between the two girls. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>You know Dahyun?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s my friend.” It’s Sana’s turn to ask, “What are <em> you </em> doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Practicing my singing.” She turns to the girl in the middle. “You never told me you knew Sana.”</p><p> </p><p>“I—you never asked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I ask—okay, point taken.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana smirks before focusing her attention on Dahyun. “Nayeon and I met during orientation. She flirted with me on her first day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay...do you really think I’ll be out here denying it? I mean, Dahyun, look at her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I had a crush on her.” Dahyun chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon gapes. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow—is liking you a rite of passage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go, Dahyun. I’m starving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye-bye, eonni.” Dahyun links arms with Sana and waves her goodbye as they start walking.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon just scoffs, “Tsk. Let’s hang out next time, you two!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Do you want it to?)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She hears Sana’s giggle and watches them disappear from her line of sight.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“And me. Stoner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal!”</p><p> </p><p>Kim Dahyun watches the bet take place some 15 feet away. She turns away from the scene to get some fresh air, stealing someone’s drink along the way. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon had been nothing short of transparent when it came to her own....social affairs. They’re quite the opposite; Nayeon tends to talk, and sing, and move around, while Dahyun chooses to listen and give advice (either on her singing or on her shitty groupmates). It’s usually accompanied by occasional nods and sips of water. </p><p> </p><p>The loud girl was the best at talking about herself. Being the central topic of conversation just gave her life. </p><p> </p><p>So it shouldn’t come as a surprise to her that the girl had quite an appetite for the unrestricted lifestyle. </p><p> </p><p>It just...it feels wrong? It bothers her...like something scratchy gnawing at her insides, telling her to walk away. She’s not a part of this conversation, but to hear Nayeon’s friends make a bet on which girl she’s about to sleep with wasn’t exactly music to her ears.</p><p> </p><p>She calls it an early night and drowns herself in homework that isn’t due until next week. It’s a lot of reading anyway.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I think our groups get along pretty well.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re just saying that because of Yoo Jeongyeon,” Tzuyu retorts. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “She’s cute! And actually really nice!” She crosses her arms. “Nayeon is my friend too..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And you and Im Nayeon are basically the same person and therefore you’ve got some weird affinity towards her.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Says you, Miss Son Chaeyoung.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey! What the hell. I thought we were bullying Sana-eonni.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I hate you guys. And also you, Kim Dahyun, don’t think we haven’t noticed. You aren’t as slick as you think.” Sana turns to her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Me? What did I do now?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What’s going on between you and Im Nayeon, huh?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Im Nayeon? She uh, I see her sometimes in the music building, that’s all. Yeah.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah? Then why is she suddenly talking about you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She is? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>That’s not what she came here for. She came to have fun, not...<em> this</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sana wanted them to meet her legit (very legit) girlfriend Jeongyeon, the athlete. <em> Yes the tall one, Jihyo-yah.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Dahyun also wanted to lay back and dance with her friends—which she did, by the way—but what she didn’t sign up for is a free show of Im Nayeon shoving her tongue down somebody’s throat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(This is uncharted territory.)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>In recent days, Nayeon has been showing up at the same room <em> all the time. </em> It’s almost as if she skips class for it if Dahyun didn’t know any better. </p><p> </p><p>(Does she?)</p><p> </p><p>Despite how late it was to be spending time practicing, or how knackered she was from pep training, Nayeon still came to the music room. </p><p> </p><p>(She came to her.)</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun is aware that she shouldn’t be reading too much into the pleasure of her company, but it seems she might have been doing so from the start. </p><p> </p><p>Well fuck.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>She does a double take, turns around, and leaves. </p><p> </p><p>Im Nayeon takes long strides across the downward hill leading to the music building. </p><p> </p><p>Airpods in, she gently bops her head to the rhythm of the song that she’ll be practicing today. She enters and decides to take the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>She climbs them a little too enthusiastically, almost hitting her toes against the step. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun refuses to let the topic wander too much into her personality, almost always deflecting and tossing questions back to Nayeon. It worked wonders in sidetracking the awfully chatty girl.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, it didn’t stop her from picking a song that she thinks Dahyun might like. That’s why she’s in such a chipper mood. Plus she got dismissed from class earlier than usual. </p><p> </p><p>Today’s practice song is for Dahyun. </p><p> </p><p>(Or so she hopes to convey.)</p><p> </p><p>Yet upon reaching her destination, the music room is nowhere near filled. It’s unoccupied, actually. </p><p> </p><p>“Is she late?” Nayeon takes out her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Right. She doesn’t have the girl’s number. </p><p> </p><p>She enters anyway and sets her bag on top of a chair. She’ll practice alone. Maybe she needs to make it sound good before letting Dahyun hear it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Another party, another night of drinking.</p><p> </p><p>And a party with Im Nayeon in it calls for <em> another </em> bet. The three friends are back in the same house—the owner is <em> definitely </em>loaded, providing all drinks and food for two consecutive weeks—where they’re presently partaking in a round of beer pong (or liquor pong, whatever-pong they put in those cups).</p><p> </p><p>“YES!”</p><p> </p><p>It’s Chaeyoung versus Momo, who is teamed up with Jeongyeon, both of whom have terrible aim and coordination. </p><p> </p><p>“Drink up, sucker.” Chaeyoung sticks her tongue out to a scowling Momo who then unwillingly downs the drink. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Momo, I got us.” Jeongyeon steps up from their side of the table. She shoots and misses, the ball leaping through three cups before bouncing off. She grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Chaeyoung leaves her spot to let others play and walks up to her friends. Jeongyeon grabs two sodas from the cooler by the table. “Woo! Y’all are so bad at this.”</p><p> </p><p>“What we’re good at is bets. It’s not my fault Jeongyeon can’t see. I’m just a victim of the domino effect caused by her incompetence.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry what?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo ignores the question. “70,000 won says Nayeon is going to ask Kim Dahyun out on a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No way is that happening. Nayeon doesn’t ask out girls like that,” says Jeongyeon. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung chimes in, “I agree. Sana is more of her type.” Jeongyeon’s gaze snaps to the girl, delivering a slap to her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana’s mine!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch. Chill bro. You can’t even look at her without drooling.”</p><p> </p><p>“You—”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway!” Momo dismisses them. “Let’s make it different. You guys can either bet yes or no. Nayeon asks her out or she doesn’t. So?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” they both answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then. If I win, you both give me fifty so I get a hundred.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was seventy?” Jeongyeon asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Discount. Plus if you guys win I’ll just pay you both seventy.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung touches Momo’s shoulder to get a good look at the girl. “Where are you getting all this money?”</p><p><br/>
Momo smirks. “The right question is: where are <em>you guys</em> gonna get the money? I’m winning this.” Jeongyeon snorts at the remark. The confidence was <em>phenomenal</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon thinks of proposing a bet saying that <em> she can ask Sana out on a date. </em>It’s a sure win, no one is hurt, plus it’s not like she’s actually betting on some innocent girl. It’s a harmless bet—not at all terrible—but her train of thought is quickly interrupted by Chaeyoung choking on Momo’s soda. </p><p> </p><p>...and Momo accidentally spilling it on Chaeyoung’s shirt in her efforts of soothing the girl. Consequently, Momo’s butt hits Jeongyeon when she starts fumbling with the front of the girl’s shirt. Her own soda pours onto her.</p><p> </p><p>“MOMO!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The last party that Dahyun attended was the one when their group met Jeongyeon. They didn’t talk much even if you include that part where a tipsy Jeongyeon passed her a drink. She likes Jeongyeon though; it’s the playfulness that radiates from the girl that makes her think they’d get along.</p><p> </p><p>This time around, it’s only her from their group that’s partying. She’s got a lot of spare time from working on her requirements early—right after her professors gave them. She’s the type to get things done as soon as possible, calculating it well and making her decisions based on that. Her judgements turn out to be good most of the time anyway. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Enter Nayeon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The problem though, is that she tends to forget applying it when deciding on...some important matters. </p><p> </p><p>Im Nayeon gets up from the patio and goes to the food and drink table. She takes a bag of chips and eats by the table itself. She doesn’t leave, pressing her weight on one foot as she watches the people around her.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun hides behind two tall guys who may or may not be members of the college basketball team. </p><p> </p><p>So...she might have been avoiding the girl all week? </p><p> </p><p>Okay yeah she was.  </p><p> </p><p>It’s hard not to when she’s getting all these weird <em> emotions </em> and signals that she kind of realized maybe a little too late. Were they really signals though? What was Nayeon trying to say? She hopes she hasn’t read anything wrong; after all, Nayeon’s actions could all be labelled as friendly ones, too.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just that...it isn’t, right?</p><p> </p><p>You can only be so dense to not feel it when someone has motives. And Dahyun is very sensible. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Do you want to find out?)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon finally leaves, mumbling something about getting shitfaced. Dahyun doesn’t hear it though; she’s busy holding her breath trying to act normal. </p><p> </p><p>But normal isn’t Dahyun. Her eyes follow Nayeon’s retreating figure towards the house.</p><p> </p><p>A different sight bores into her line of sight which is then followed by a loud (but nevertheless blending into the crowd) shriek from...Jeongyeon?</p><p> </p><p>“MOMO!” Jeongyeon gasps, gaping at the sight of orange soda on her white shirt. Just why did she decide to wear this color tonight?</p><p> </p><p>Momo turns to flounder around Jeongyeon. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I’ll take you to the bathroom.” She proceeds to pull the girl with her and helps pinch the cloth away from her skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey don’t leave me!” comes Chaeyoung, jogging over to catch up with the two.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The hell… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She follows after them and walks beside Chaeyoung.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Jeongyeon!” The girl in question turns to her and sees she is alone. “Oh! Dahyun! Where are the others?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all busy. What happened to you guys?” Dahyun chuckles and looks at Chaeyoung, and then at Momo. “Hi. I’m Dahyun!”</p><p> </p><p>It’s awkward. Jeongyeon introduces them before they could say anything. “Dahyun, this is Chaeyoung. And this clumsy one is Momo. Guys, this is Dahyun.” The two girls slightly bow their heads, Momo showing off a sheepish smile at the embarrassing introduction. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Dahyun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Let me help you, Chaeyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no nee—” she cuts off her own speech when Dahyun gets ahold of her shirt. The girl then takes out a handkerchief and begins dabbing at her neck <em> and </em> chest. Jeongyeon and Momo merely watch the scene take place, the blushing Chaeyoung earning stifled giggles from the two. </p><p> </p><p>Who wouldn’t be flustered at a <em> cute girl’s hands </em> on their chest? And Chaeyoung is just so gay that she can’t even speak, she only lets Dahyun (uselessly) wipe off the soda. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come with you guys to the bathroom,” she says.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be <em> wonderful, </em> thank you.” Momo’s eyes are as wide as her smile, and it’s clearly meant to be a teasing, playing-innocent look to which Dahyun becomes oblivious to. </p><p> </p><p>‘You,’ mouths Chaeyoung. She rolls her eyes at a grinning Jeongyeon who leads them into the house, who walks in front with Chaeyoung so as to hide her expression. Dahyun was undoubtedly just concerned about the stain; <em> oh the poor girl</em>, she doesn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>After recovering from her gay-stricken panic, Chaeyoung suggests for Dahyun to help Jeongyeon instead, reasoning out that it was a bigger stain and that the bathroom couldn’t fit all of them. Truth is she would rather be alone with Momo outside, but they also couldn’t just let a kind stranger be in charge of <em> their </em> friend. So they wait. </p><p> </p><p>(If only she knew that Dahyun and Jeongyeon <em> are </em> friends, of course by extension of Sana.)</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, she doesn’t know why the girl bothers; the shirt was drenched and Jeongyeon will be sticky for the rest of the night anyway. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, the door opens but she is unable to process anything when Jeongyeon pulls her close to whisper, “She’s cute, don’t let Momo win!” and then shoves her inside. The door closes shut. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m hungry!” Jeongyeon links arms with Momo and drags her to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“So uhh...” Chaeyoung begins.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it off.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun smiles warmly. She must’ve come off too strong on that one. Jeongyeon understood right away since she knew well how to clean. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to rinse off the area and dry it with some paper towels while you can get rid of the stickiness on your skin. Don’t worry, I won’t look.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung doesn’t know what she thought they did inside, but this wasn’t it. Not even close.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so that’s...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-nothing! I’ll uh, remove my shirt now.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun promptly turns around as Chaeyoung takes her shirt off. She feels cotton on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“H-here...” Dahyun receives the shirt and looks down going to the sink. She starts washing the stained area under running water. Thankfully it was only a small spot, unlike Jeongyeon’s which needed thorough washing. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung pulls the toilet seat cover down and sits. She doesn’t actually mind being shirtless. (If Nayeon didn’t always tell her off for doing so, she would go out in a bra all the time. That’s just the protective sister in her acting.) She pulls her legs up in a cross-legged position.</p><p> </p><p>“So...” Dahyun spares her a glance. “Where’s your other friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Other friend?” Did she have another friend? Her friends are all here.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>“That skanky ass hoe?” The faucet turns off. Dahyun turns to her, forgetting their current predicament. She looks straight to Chaeyoung’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kidding. You mean Nayeon right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...y-yeah,” Dahyun replies. She picks out a few paper towels and starts dabbing the wet spot. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung mumbles, “That bitch. Always disappearing when she’s the one who makes us come with her.” </p><p> </p><p>She clears her throat. “I mean, what about Nayeon? Do you...know each other?” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the devil.</p><p> </p><p>She (devil) is looking for something....just a little different.</p><p> </p><p>“Not tonight?” says the stranger beside her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen you at these parties. No one tonight yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s...” she pauses and looks away to think. “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have a drink with me.”</p><p> </p><p>She cocks an eyebrow at him and crosses her arms. Not to be guarded, she’s just confident. “And why would I do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’re not doing anything else, so I figured you might need someone to talk to.”</p><p> </p><p>A pause. “Fine by me. Not that I...need it.”</p><p> </p><p>The corners of his mouth turn upward. “Awesome. Let’s get you a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Do you...know each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...we see each other sometimes in the music room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Music room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I go there to play piano or just hang out. Sometimes I help Nayeon with her singing.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung looks up at the ceiling. “Huh. Didn’t know she practiced. Especially with someone.” She stands up and goes to the sink. “Thank you for my shirt, Dahyun. You really didn’t have to.” Dahyun smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I have nothing to do anyway. My friends are all busy.” Dahyun hands Chaeyoung her shirt which she then puts on. </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna join us? You can be on my team. I’m really good at beer pong.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun does consider the offer, but the deliberation becomes short-lived. “Actually, I think I’ll just head home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? But it’s only what, 9 PM?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pass, thanks. It was nice meeting you though.” </p><p> </p><p>“O-okay. Uh, you too.” The knob turns, and Dahyun is gone. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung also exits the bathroom. “Oh well, guess I’m winning. Ha!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>This is the most friggin’ <em> boring </em>party ever. </p><p> </p><p>She’s tipsy. <em> This guy is cute. </em> His state is the same. <em> A little less boring. </em></p><p> </p><p>He’s in the middle of telling her a funny story when she interrupts, “I’m Nayeon.” She looks at him. “What’s your name. You never told me.”</p><p> </p><p>He turns to her. Takes a sip of his beer. “If I tell you, will you remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to know. We can just talk.” He grins. He looks goofy and boyish, and has dimples to top it off. Quite the charmer. And quite Nayeon’s type. Her bi ass is acting up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then. Do continue.” He looks at the hand she places on his shoulder. Nayeon lifts herself up on the waist-level wall that surrounds the front of the house. He remains standing and leans against the wall. They’re both facing the house.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon sighs. “I’m going to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“And talk you shall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. Anyway, there’s this girl—”</p><p> </p><p>“Not Jung Chaeyeon, I’m guessing?” He drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Her head snaps in his direction. “You—how—are you actually stalking me?”</p><p> </p><p>He lightly chokes on his drink at the accusation. “What?! No! Chaeyeon is my friend. I was just people-watching at the time. Great show at the balcony by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that your kink? Please don’t drag me into it.”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffs, “I can absolutely assure you that I am not interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good then,” she says before taking a sip of her own. </p><p> </p><p>“So I uh, like? This girl. I think. It’s so weird. I don’t <em> like </em> people. You know what I mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the people in the front lawn break out into loud cheers. </p><p> </p><p>The stranger explains, “They’re having a drink off. But instead of a competition for bottoms-up, the participant has to drink until the line on the cup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s easy,” Nayeon says.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a tricky one. The player has to drink at once and upon setting the cup down, it HAS to be on the line. If it isn’t then they’ll refill it and you have to drink again.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is, but it’s fun watching your friends play.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you played it?” </p><p> </p><p>She continues, “Hmm. I wonder if she can drink. I’ve never tried inviting her to a party. Why didn’t I think of that? I haven’t seen her in a week. Is she avoiding me? No, why would she—”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re rambling.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon groans. “Ugh. I know.”</p><p> </p><p>She goes on to tell him about Dahyun—more calmly now—how they met, and the times they talked. About music, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re saying she’s avoiding you even though you haven’t done anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe...she has a life? I don’t know.” This earns him a slap on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that! Dumbass. It’s just that, it’s so unlike her—I mean, based on what she’s told me—she’s never gone a day without entering the music room ever since she discovered it. Except maybe when she was sick.” Nayeon gasps, “You don’t think she’s been sick for a week, no?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I ‘think.’ What I do know is that you can’t stand being just friends with her and she’s started avoiding you before you can even admit it to yourself. You must’ve done something to trigger it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Why me! I’m just minding my business.”</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly is your ‘business?’ Try to think harder.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon doesn’t even know anymore. She’s just so confused. She’s not sure if this ‘talk’ is even helping. </p><p> </p><p>Just then.</p><p> </p><p>“That.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun sees them before they could notice her and rapidly walks away from the house. Nayeon spots her anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Hi there.)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey uh, thank you for accompanying me tonight. I really appreciate you listening to me and all.”</p><p> </p><p>He flashes her a genuine smile. “Going already? Well, the pleasure is all mine.” Nayeon rolls her eyes. “You’re horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>She quickly looks back and forth between him and Dahyun. “Um, that’s her, I gotta go.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon hops down and leaves her drink, jogging towards the girl who had just walked past the exit.</p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun!” she calls out. </p><p> </p><p>As if right on cue, Dahyun stops walking. This gives Nayeon a chance to catch up, now standing in front of the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Nayeon.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon grins at her, trying to keep it casual. They both know what’s up. (But only half of it on Nayeon’s part.) </p><p> </p><p>“Are you leaving already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, there’s not much to see here," she replies. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then.” She makes a move to walk past Nayeon, but the girl is quick to block her way. Dahyun tries to go to the other side. Again, the girl mirrors her.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs in indignation. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon takes a step closer. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here. You can look at me. See me, please?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>With one hand, Nayeon touches Dahyun’s face. The latter unknowingly responds to the touch by moving closer. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun closes her eyes at the proximity. It overwhelmed her, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon asks, “Can I?” <em> kiss you? </em> </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun tries to take a peek with one eye, but finds herself shutting it back again. She settles for looking down with her eyes open. </p><p> </p><p>“What is this, Nayeon?” she whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun’s head perks up. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon rolls her eyes and chuckles, moving to place her free hand on the girl’s opposite cheek. “Are you deaf? I thought you had perfect pitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“You...like me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well. I just told you that I like you. And I don’t even care if I might be reading this wrong. I just know that I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun exhales heavily at the confession. All the while Nayeon didn’t even blink.</p><p> </p><p>She places some light pressure on Dahyun’s face that she has cradled. “You are so squishy. I didn’t know your face was this soft. I should’ve done this sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun frowns. “Don’t say that...”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Can’t I? Do you hate it?” She plays with her cheeks, giving it soft pinches.</p><p> </p><p>She takes ahold of Nayeon’s hands to bring them down. A deep breath in, before she speaks, “Nayeon, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Said girl could only put on a downcast smile. The answer was already obvious. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s....it’s okay.” She tries to give the girl a bigger smile. Nayeon lets go of her hands. “I won’t keep you. Go home safe.” </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun didn’t want her. She turns around to head back to the party. Maybe he’s still there.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun lets out a “Huh?” and frowns. She turns around to Nayeon’s retreating figure. “What are you talking about?” She clears her throat then to talk in a louder voice. “I said I was sorry...for avoiding you.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon stops in her tracks and faces the girl. </p><p> </p><p>“I- what?”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun approaches her. “It’s stupid, I know. But I saw you kissing someone at a party and I just...sort of lost hope.” Nayeon doesn’t reply, so she continues, “You were giving me mixed signals and now you’re suddenly saying that you like me and it’s just—what the hell is going on, Nayeon?”</p><p> </p><p>If Nayeon couldn’t see her face better she’d think the girl was crying. “Hey, calm down. Mixed signals? You mean like when I so obviously kept going back to the music room just so I could see you?” She crosses her arms with a teasing smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! And you kept flirting with me even though you were with someone else! What do you take me for?” she pants. Well that was unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, that’s not it. She’s—we’re not together, Dahyun. You know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know...but you kissed her, just like all those other girls. And you...sleep with them. It felt weird and I—and I’m not sure I can handle just being someone’s number two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to kiss you?” Nayeon asks. “If you want. And I can kiss <em> only you </em> from now on if you asked.”</p><p> </p><p>“I...for real?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon quells in a laugh. “For real, Dahyun-ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she says timidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” </p><p> </p><p>She moves closer towards Dahyun once again, touches her face, and just breathes. She takes in her presence. </p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “‘So’ what?” </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon merely raises one of her own. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh so this is how we’re doing this. </em> “I mean. Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>Looking on softly, Nayeon gently urges her to go on. Finally, she composes herself and beams at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you too Nayeon. I think I’ve been interested in you since the day we met in the music room—”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, since the first day?”</p><p> </p><p>“—and I’m not going to let you ruin this moment any further so will you please, please just get on with kissing me.” <em> and only me. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon returns the smile. “Only you, from now on.” </p><p> </p><p>Their lips finally touch when they meet halfway. Dahyun has never really imagined kissing the other girl, but she thinks she’ll never have anything as sweet as her. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a brief one, just a short brushing of the lips. <span>They part, and Nayeon decides that from now on, this face is the only one she will deem worthy of seeing after a kiss. </span></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we're almost at the end! this fic was actually a prompt (that i asked for lol) by infinitelygail (ty i would not have thought of this on my own). originally i was going to write this big, multichap dahyun-centered fic but the fire went out as quickly as it ignited. so i left that for now and did some practice. this is what came about that practice, and although i planned to make this a oneshot i ended up dividing it because it just made more sense structure-wise. anyway, thank you to everyone who read this! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part IV - The Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeongyeon knows they’re being totally careless, but at this point she doesn’t really care anymore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite Sana’s multiple complaints about not being invited to Dahyun and Tzuyu’s dinner date, she and Mina still weren’t able to meet up for any evening meals. Mina is quite busy although she doesn’t let it show. The girl is at the beck and call of the family business.</p><p> </p><p>She scrolls through her contacts when she remembers: She has a girlfriend. AKA default food buddy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hello?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongie!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hm. What is it?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s eat!” she answers with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Right now?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Why else would I call you?”</p><p> </p><p>She can feel Jeongyeon rolling her eyes on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fine. What are we eating?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know that Japanese restaurant that just opened?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hm-mm. I’ve never tried it there though.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither. But I’m really craving some ramen.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ramen sounds good. Can I at least shower first?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No. I like it when you smell.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ew.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana laughs. “I’m kidding. Go, text me on your way.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hmm. Byeee.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana hums in return and ends the call.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The restaurant did not disappoint. Sana would say it’s even authentic based on just the smell of the soup. She hums in satisfaction, “Hmm I love this! Jeongyeon, try it. Ahh.”</p><p> </p><p>The other girl lets Sana feed her. She savors the taste while chewing and gives her girlfriend a thumbs up before swallowing. “Wow, it <em> is </em> yummy. By the way, I thought you and Mina were gonna go?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon straightens her chopsticks and transfers a gyoza to Sana’s plate.</p><p> </p><p>“We were. She’s very busy. Just heir things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, right. You didn’t ask Dahyun and Tzuyu? Or Jihyo?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana sips some water before answering, “Jihyo is obsessed with topping all of her classes. Tzuyu hates going out—not even for me, can you believe it? I took care of her all of freshman year until now—and Dahyun...Dahyun is...<em>very </em> busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Dahyun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you know, just musical things.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I absolutely have no clue what 'things' you are talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana merely tucks a piece of gyoza in Jeongyeon’s mouth. She laughs at the look on the girl’s face. With Jeongyeon’s cheeks puffed up, it’s way too funny and cute for Sana not to take her phone out to snap a photo.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Jeongyeon attempts to snatch the device away, Sana extending her arm to avoid her hands. Jeongyeon gives up and starts chewing the meat with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>Not being able to resist <em> the face,</em> she assures her, “I won’t show it to anyone.” </p><p> </p><p>Sana scoots over in the booth. She then holds Jeongyeon’s left cheek and places a firm smooch on her right one to which the latter grimaces at.</p><p> </p><p>Sana lets out a satisfied laugh. “Let’s eat.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon sighs. “You got grease on my face...”</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the restaurant is Nayeon, staring in shock as her mouth hangs ajar, food floating midway to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p><em> Is that</em>?<em> WHAT THE FUCK?</em></p><p> </p><p>“What?” Momo asks, making a move to turn around but Nayeon stops her.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s nothing! I just remembered something.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo shrugs, "If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon still has about one-third of her food left while Momo’s plate is almost empty. Since it wouldn’t take long, she waits for the girl to finish her food. She immediately calls for the bill as Momo takes final sips of her juice. She wipes her mouth with a napkin and attempts to subtly watch the couple. Good thing Momo doesn’t notice. </p><p> </p><p>“What, are you in a hurry? We could’ve just ordered take-out, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I uhh, have homework. It’s short notice, so. It’s what I remembered earlier, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Their bill arrives and before the staff could set it down on the table, Nayeon practically snatches it from his hand. She quickly looks at it and tells Momo, “My treat,” and then calls for the staff before he could leave. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go?” She grabs her purse and Momo’s hand, gently urging her to leave.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>(She wants to hear Jeongyeon say it again, so she waits for her friend to mention Sana, convincing her, for the nth time, that they’re together.)</p><p> </p><p>The pep squad conducts their practices in the open-air gym on the second floor of the sports building. The running track is just outside, equipped with a grass field in the middle. </p><p> </p><p>They take five and Nayeon hurries to grab the jug in her bag. But as it turns out, she has drunk so much for the day that it was already empty. She grabs her wallet and jogs downstairs to buy herself a sports drink. </p><p> </p><p>The vending machine is located near the field. She successfully buys her drink and gulps some of it and then looks out into the land. Out there is Jeongyeon with—where are the others? It’s only her in the field stretching with athletes that Nayeon doesn’t know. Momo and Chaeyoung are nowhere to be seen. </p><p> </p><p>She jogs to her friend whose back is turned towards her. Jeongyeon, seated on the floor, is in the midst of stretching her legs. </p><p> </p><p>Upon reaching her destination, she decides that it would be a fantastic idea to sit on the girl’s back, which, then, causes the girl to let out a yelp.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! WHAT THE—”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon immediately returns to a standing position. “Oops.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s head whips to the offending presence and shoots daggers at her. “What the fuck are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon throws her an innocent look and places a hand on her chest. “Me? I study here.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean. What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon points to her chin in feigned contemplation. “Hmm. You know, I didn’t get with Choi Arin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Jeongyeon mutters, stretching her legs out and propping herself up with her hands behind her. She already knew about this. “Wait, are you actually reminding me about holding up YOUR end of the bet—”</p><p> </p><p>“I got a girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“—you what?!”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon sits beside her and places her drink on the floor along with her wallet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Weird huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Extremely odd, you mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looks at her friend. “Do I know her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm I don’t know. Are you any close with Sana’s friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re dating a friend of Sana’s?! Wait hold on...it’s not D—” Jeongyeon faces the field. “Wow. Hirai Momo, you... I can’t believe this.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon turns Jeongyeon by the shoulder to get the girl to face her. “What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Kim Dahyun, isn’t it,” she scoffs in disbelief, earning a gasp from Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, how did you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, it is?! Oh my god...” Jeongyeon groans. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god what?! Explain yourself!" Nayeon slaps her arm. “You better not lie to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh, okay. Well you see...we uh, we made this bet,” she begins.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh? And THEEEN?” Nayeon impatiently motions for her to go on.</p><p> </p><p>“And last week we....made a bet to see if...you would ask—um—KimDahyunoutonadate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys WHAT?!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon waves her hands in front of her. “Wait wait no I’m not done yet! That time was different. Usually we bet on which girl from the party you’ll sleep with. That’s your routine right? And then Chaeyoung would tell us who won. That’s uh, the reason why she always talks to your hookups. Hehe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you fucking idiots. You did this the whole time and you guys didn’t even tell me? That would have been so fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, you’re not mad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m a little disappointed you guys didn’t tell me.” Nayeon rolls her eyes. “But no, I’m not mad. Who were your past bets? I wanna know who won.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, the recent ones...oh it’s that smoker! Chaeyoung won. She must be so happy back then. I bet she got friendly and all in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s always friendly with my hookups,” Nayeon claims.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon jeers, “That’s because she always wins.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that makes sense. So did you win? The one with Dahyun, I mean. Gosh, I can’t believe you guys bet on someone who’s my girlfriend now. It would be so awkward when I tell her this.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t. It was Momo who started it. Fuck, I have to starve myself for a week now. I bet her 50,000 won.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow you really are stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon palms Nayeon’s face and pushes her down by the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oww—HEY!”</p><p> </p><p>“How did that happen? I was so sure that she wasn’t your type,” Jeongyeon asks when Nayeon recovers.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right about that. Well, partly. She’s cute but not my type. It was her personality that made me swoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which brings me to the next topic.”</p><p> </p><p>There are topics now? Fuck cheer practice I guess. </p><p> </p><p>“Since I already lost, how about you just continue with what we agreed on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember? I told you I’ll do what you want for a month <em> if I </em> lost and <em> you </em> get Sana to kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haaa. Right.” </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon tries to slowly probe into it. “So...? How’s that going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have practice?” Jeongyeon squints up at the sky. The clouds suddenly went away, letting the sunlight spread out.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon huffs, “Tsk. I’m going.”</p><p> </p><p>She then steals a kiss from Jeongyeon’s cheek, a big one with a smacking sound. She hastily gathers her things and sprints away from the field. Jeongyeon squeals loudly in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“NAYEON!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon hears the echoes of Nayeon’s boisterous laughter from where she is seated.</p><p> </p><p>“LOVE YA!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon knows they’re being totally careless, but at this point she doesn’t really care anymore. If her friends won’t believe her then she might as well get caught making out with her own girlfriend. It’s late afternoon and Jeongyeon had made up a half-true-valid reason to be excused from today’s practice.</p><p> </p><p>Sana also knows, of course, that her girlfriend should be in the field at the moment. She breaks off the kiss; and Jeongyeon, who hasn’t seen the girl for more than a week, chases after Sana and whines when she holds her in place by the shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Jeongyeon is <em> really </em> whiny, automatically pouting up at her girlfriend who is currently straddling her thighs. They are in Jeongyeon’s bed, but Sana is curious. The latter tucks a stray fringe behind Jeongyeon’s ear and cups her cheek. “Why aren’t you in practice?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon actually rolls her eyes at this. “I told coach I wasn’t feeling well, heh.” Her giggles as she reaches up to close the distance between their faces come to a stop when a slap arrives to her shoulder. “Ow!” She rubs the spot and asks, “What was that for?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana responds with a glare, “You better not be lying to your coach about missing practice just to fool around.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon kisses the underside of her jaw and leans on the other girl’s chest. “I’m not fooling around, I’m dating you.”</p><p> </p><p>She scoffs, “Tsk. You better. What did you tell your coach?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon places a hand on Sana’s thigh and squeezes it. “I told him I wasn’t feeling well—which wasn’t a lie, by the way. I kind of overworked myself yesterday. I even tripped—twice—but it was funny, there wasn’t anything in the way and I didn’t feel unbalanced in my footing. I just fell. Isn’t that weird? Me and Momo and Chaeng had a good laugh about it. I know coach was trying not to laugh.” She sighs and smiles at the memory of the previous day’s events.</p><p> </p><p>Sana traps Jeongyeon’s face between her hands and squishes her cheeks. Jeongyeon then props her chin on the girl’s chest. They both smile. “Are you feeling better now?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here now, so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon,” Sana warns.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana.” She matches her tone. “Yes, I feel better now.” Chuckling, she leans up to continue where they left off. </p><p> </p><p>Sana pulls back again, eliciting a groan from the other girl. “Wait, what about Momo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Training, remember? She won’t be here for another two hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right right.” Sana leans back down and locks their lips. The couple rarely got to be alone privately, so whenever they could, they would make the most of it. Both Jeongyeon’s hands are on Sana’s thighs now, slowly caressing and lightly squeezing. Sana shifts even closer and sighs into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>She sifts a hand through Jeongyeon’s hair and settles at the back of her head. Very slowly, she massages her girlfriend’s scalp. Jeongyeon lightly moans in response. She moves to shift them on the bed to lie down, her hands supporting Sana’s back so they don’t break the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon plants her knees on the bed and tilts her head to deepen it. Sana bunches up the collar of Jeongyeon’s shirt and then prods into the girl’s mouth with her tongue. The girl opens up in response and lets Sana brush the inside of her mouth. The two of them moan at the warmth when their tongues finally meet. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon pulls away to nip at Sana’s ear. She then licks it and hums lowly, causing Sana’s body to shiver. She proceeds to place soft kisses on the girl’s neck and goes back to her lips. Sana holds Jeongyeon by the nape as the latter places a delicate hand on her chest. Her body bends slightly upwards when Jeongyeon gives it a light squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>They get carried away that they don’t notice the sound of the apartment passcode being keyed in. It wasn’t even five minutes of them going at it when they heard a shrill shriek from the area between the kitchen and the door. </p><p> </p><p>They break it off, although Jeongyeon does not make a move to separate her body from Sana’s. Still in a haze, she turns to the source of the scream—her roommate—who had an accusatory finger pointed at them, mouth agape.</p><p> </p><p>Again, she screams, “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Momo, come on, why are you mad at me?”</p><p> </p><p>Said girl is currently crossing her arms with a sour face on and is avoiding any form of eye contact. Jeongyeon tries to gently uncross Momo’s arms to hold her hand but the girl refuses to budge. The second attempt also fails.</p><p> </p><p>At the third one however, the girl relents. Jeongyeon sits beside Momo on the latter’s bed and intertwines Momo’s right hand with her left. She opens up a treat she got from the kitchen and feeds it to her pouting friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me, Momo.” Momo abides, and if it weren’t for the situation Jeongyeon would have cooed at the girl’s face. No one dared to upset Momo, not even Jeongyeon. “It’s not like I haven’t been telling you guys...” she starts. Momo raises an eyebrow at this. </p><p> </p><p>Sana stands up and heads to the kitchen. “I’ll go make tea.”</p><p> </p><p>“What I meant to say was, I did try to tell you guys. I’m sorry you had to find out like that. I should’ve told you—alone.” She rubs Momo’s hand with her thumb. The girl squeezes her hand in return. </p><p> </p><p>Momo replies with an “Okay.” Jeongyeon turns to her, “Okay? So we’re good?” </p><p> </p><p>The girl nods. She did have this trait of forgiving people easily and could never stay mad at anyone for too long. “Yeah. I mean, I just wish I didn’t see that...”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon grins. “Heh. Sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long has this been...? And have you guys done it on the couch? You didn’t do it in my bed, did you?” The questions come rushing out before Momo can stop herself.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon, slightly embarrassed at the sudden interrogation, waves her free hand frantically. “What? No!”</p><p> </p><p>A voice from the kitchen chimes in, “We did do it once on the couch though.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo gasps in utter disbelief. “Jeongyeon!”</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t even do it! It was strictly kissing, Momo, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you guys didn’t do it yet?” This has Sana breaking out into loud laughter, tea long forgotten. (She didn’t even boil the water.)</p><p> </p><p>“Momo, I think Jeongyeon would rather you not know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p> </p><p>Sana giggles even more. She could understand why her girlfriend adored Momo. They could become good friends too, she thinks. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I the only one who knows?” She leans her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the others don’t know yet. But to be honest, all of you would have <em> known </em> if only you guys had believed me. So really, it’s not my fault.” Momo raises her head to scowl at her. </p><p> </p><p>“They don’t believe it yet, you mean,” Sana corrects. She looks at Momo. “My friends couldn’t believe it either. They think Jeongyeon is a loser and that I’m too cool for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo only nods nonchalantly. “They have a point.”</p><p> </p><p>“And they thought she was using me!” Sana adds with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon me for butting in but I can hear you two talking.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I won the last bet. Nayeonie finally has a girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah. She told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon has a girlfriend? Who?” Sana asks. Momo and Jeongyeon share a look. </p><p> </p><p>Sana sighs in realization and disbelief. “Wow, Dahyun, that sneaky little...”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon chimes in, “I know right? All this time Nayeon had still been sleeping with that Chae girl when she liked Dahyun all along.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chae who? Your friend Chaeyoung?”</p><p> </p><p>“No one!” Jeongyeon and Momo cry out at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Track training suddenly got cancelled.</p><p> </p><p>Or stopped midway, since it rained hard about 45 minutes in. The shower dwindled by the time Jeongyeon, Momo, and Chaeyoung had been stuck at the lobby of the sports building for at least an hour. By then it was already too late to go back to the field. It was wet and muddy too.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon tries to ask for a sip (read: steal) of Momo’s hot chocolate. </p><p> </p><p>“Gimme!” Momo leans back and pulls the cup closer to her chest, nursing it in her hands carefully. “No!”</p><p> </p><p>The food-stealer lets out a fake sob and begins speaking in baby-talk, complete with liquidy eyes, “Do you not love me?” She throws in an extra pout as a final touch, and if Jeongyeon wasn’t so tired she would have thrown a punch in the girl’s face.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ewww,” says Chaeyoung whose fists shiver from the display of atrocity that is Im Nayeon’s aegyo. </p><p> </p><p>About half an hour ago, Jeongyeon sent a text to Sana asking if the girl could pick her up. She said yes, but asked Jeongyeon to wait a bit as she was coming to get her from a meeting with the college council. </p><p> </p><p>She’s too tired to think of the implications of Sana arriving in her car, the vehicle that was the same model as her sister’s. Perhaps it’s the pitter-patter of the rain accompanied by the cool wind that’s making her a bit lightheaded. Anyway, she can’t wait to go home with her girlfriend. Their unplanned sleepovers were the best.</p><p> </p><p>Sana pulls up on the driveway ten minutes later. By this time the rain had mostly gone away, light drizzles just falling on the ground. But Sana had different plans.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon doesn’t notice her girlfriend’s car arriving and misses it. When she finally focuses her attention outside, Sana has already driven towards the parking lot. She checks her phone for the time and exhales, realizing it’s been forty minutes of waiting for Sana.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Nayeon and Momo are still bickering. As this happens, Sana kills the engine and goes to the trunk to fetch an umbrella. She takes it out and opens it up. It’s big enough for three relatively small people.</p><p> </p><p>Closing the trunk, she then makes her way to the entrance. She gets there after dodging a few puddles on the way. She folds the umbrella and places it on the rack. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes travel around the lobby before her gaze fixes on a listless Jeongyeon. The girl has her chin propped up with a hand while wearing a disinterested look on her face. Beside her is Nayeon sipping on what seems to be a hot drink (Momo’s chocolate) and Chaeyoung is busy doing some squats next to the seated Momo. Sana’s face lightens up at the scene. </p><p> </p><p>She dries her shoes on the mat, and after which she approaches the quartet, standing in front of Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” She smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looks up at her and blinks. “Oh, hey. Did your meeting go well?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana arranges the girl’s bangs off her eyes and nods. The action causes Nayeon to distance the cup from her face. Chaeyoung ceases her workout. “Hmm. We were just finalizing the plans for the summer festival.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo watches the scene unfold, looking back and forth between her friends and the couple. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you eat already?” Jeongyeon asks. She takes Sana’s hand that was used to touch her hair and pulls the girl to sit on her lap. By then, Momo realizes that Jeongyeon has forgotten about the presence of her three friends. Nayeon continues to sip, while Chaeyoung merely gawks at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>Sana suppresses a chuckle when she sits and steals a glance at Momo. She places her right arm behind Jeongyeon’s neck, hand resting on Jeongyeon’s right shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. Want me to cook us dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, yes please.” Jeongyeon leans into Sana’s shoulder, hugging her and closing her eyes with a sigh. She takes in the girl’s scent, wanting to hold Sana close before they leave because she’s sure she’ll go straight into a nap in the car.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung calls out, “Eonni...” Nayeon and Momo both turn their heads to the youngest. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon tiredly opens her eyes to look at Chaeyoung. Voice croaky, she says, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You...”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone is now looking at Chaeyoung.</p><p> </p><p>However, she doesn’t speak any further and just lets out a small shriek. The reaction draws out a laugh from both Nayeon and Sana. Momo only shakes her head and rolls her eyes at Chaeyoung whose face is in a deep, confused frown. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell Chaeyoung yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon gasps, quite loudly, “You TOLD MOMO?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Jeongyeon addresses Sana, before her eyes trace between her three friends. When she comes to a realization, her eyes widen. She looks back at a giggling Sana, who stands up to bow shortly after.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, everyone. I’m Sana, Jeongyeon’s girlfriend.” She ends the introduction with another giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung screams, “GIRLFRIEND?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's finally done! and lol i have come to the realization that the chapter lengths were very inconsistent. i just divided it into parts according to what's going on in the story, so i hope the final chapter wasn't too short. i would also like to thank my dear friend nikki for being so patient with me gushing about twice, and for beta-reading this. you probably won't see this but i know you're proud &lt;3 nikki was the one who guided me with the writing technicalities (idk what it's called) that without whom i probably would not have been able to write this better and made it more readable.</p><p>aaaand that's it! if you made it until here, thank you so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>